Under the Mistletoe
by My Bad Addiction
Summary: Post Hogs. When Ginny's company has to plan a grand Christmas Ball for Narcissa Malfoy - the new client from hell, she finds herself enjoying the company of her client's devastatingly attractive son. X'mas special! Sequel posted!
1. Chapter 1 The New Client

_**A/N: Since I never post any holiday specials, I figured I should give my readers a little x'mas treat! (: Merry X'mas & Happy New Year everyone, I hope you guys enjoy this story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Fred, Tonks, Lupin and the Creevey Brothers would still be alive. & maybe Cedric Diggory. Harry & Luna would have ended up together; Draco would have ended up with Ginny. So there!**_

* * *

><p><em>It's the most beautiful time of the year<em>

_Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer_

_I should be playing in the winter snow,_

_But Imma be under the mistletoe_.

_Mistletoe – Justin Bieber_

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Mistletoe<strong>

**Chapter 1. The New Client**

* * *

><p>"Have a seat, Miss Weasley." Twenty three year old Ginny Weasley was greeted by none other than Narcissa Black Malfoy herself as she entered the Malfoy Parlour – one of the many rooms they had in the Malfoy Manor.<p>

Ginny sat down in anticipation, eager to discuss the terms and conditions of a prospective contract between her company – In Events Management and the Malfoys. Despite no hints of what laid ahead, Ginny had positive vibes. She imagined that there was a contract awaiting her company that may just as well build up their reputation amongst the high society folks.

In Events Management was a joint entrepreneurship between her and her best friend of eleven years and counting, Nina Giovanni. Both girls had graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with no particular career in mind. One fine day, during a casual discussion while enjoying the bliss also known as sundaes, they had a brainwave and decided to create an events company.

This was all thanks to Ginny's sister-in-law, Her Royal Highness Phlegm – the beautiful part-veela Fleur Delacour. Impressed with the decor and ideas which Ginny was forced to come up with during her wedding, Fleur had wanted her to plan the wedding of one of her distant cousins.

Though Ginny had been upset, she knew that her mother would have her head if she said no to family so she had grudgingly accepted. Wham! Bam! Alakazam! They were struck by a lightning of inspiration and the rest they say was history.

She was currently envisioning her company reaching the greatest heights but soon controlled her imagination due to her beliefs of not counting her eggs before they hatched.

So the story basically was that exactly a week ago from today, in other words last Monday, Ginny had received an interesting letter of enquiry penned by none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself. It had also requested a meeting scheduled for today. Requested would be a wrong word, it was more of an order than anything else.

Originally, Ginny had a dress fitting scheduled for her client and was supposed to report at the boutique to give her – Parvati Patil – current client and good friend support as she searched for the perfect dress for a Valentine's Day wedding to a family friend, Lee Jordan.

After much contemplation with her respective colleagues and staff during a meeting, it was decided that no possible harm could prevail if Ginny went for the meeting. Besides, between Ginny and Nina, the latter was a better option to attend the dress fitting session with Parvati. A spitfire by nature, Ginny would have probably hexed Parvati when she couldn't pick a dress or die from chronic boredom or maybe even asphyxiation by a wedding dress.

"May I address you as Ginevra?" Narcissa asked her.

It didn't take a genius to guess that Narcissa wasn't asking her, she was telling her.

"Actually... "- She began –"I go by..."

"I believe that hardly matters, Ginevra." Narcissa Malfoy dismissed her politely.

Ginny felt her jaw drop open in surprise but quickly closed it before the woman before her noticed it.

"Since we are on a first name basis, I'd prefer if you address me as Narcissa." She informed her.

"Sure...Narcissa." The name felt funny on Ginny's tongue as she was used to referring to her as Narcissa Black Malfoy or even Mrs Malfoy. In due time, she would get used to it, she supposed.

"Have some tea." Narcissa gestured to a beautiful tea set that was set on the coffee table before her by a houself.

Ginny could feel her level of comfort decreasing as the seconds flew by. It was bad enough that the lavishness of the place had Ginny seated straighter than a mannequin. She was afraid that the slight movement of a mere finger was enough to make her break a precious vase and be forced to be a slave for the rest of her life. Or worse, touch an item on display containing dark magic and be cursed.

Not to mention, Ginny felt a tad bit underdressed. Her work clothes were professional enough but shabby when in comparison to someone who's dressing could rival the Queen of England. Ginny wore a teal blouse which had slightly frilly but short sleeves. She tucked the blouse in a chic black pencil skirt. Her look was completed with blood red heels and a simple gold bracelet that she had been gifted for her eighteenth birthday by Hermione. Her hair was done in a French braid which loosened as the day went by.

Narcissa was dressed in what Ginny would imagine was the Queen's idea of casual clothing. She wore baby blue robes that complimented her pale skin and platinum blonde hair. She looked almost angelic. Her cloak was made out of silk and the entire ensemble was held together by an oval sapphire brooch.

"Let me come straight to the point, I wish to host a Christmas ball that everyone would remember. We Malfoys are famous among the high society for throwing the most memorable, most anticipated functions of the year. I have seen your company's work at Theodore Nott's and Daphne Greengrass's wedding and I was very impressed with your management style."

Ginny stared at her, dumbfounded. Narcissa Black Malfoy was truly one of a kind. The woman was getting more and more perplexing by the minute.

"I hope that you weren't misinformed, Mrs ... I mean Narcissa. My company only caters to weddings. We are an events management company but we specialize under wedding planning." Ginny explained to her as gently as she could.

She had been expecting Narcissa to propose wedding plans on behalf of Draco, as that was the closest person Ginny could picture that Narcissa would do something like this for. Of course Ginny had been wrong, the most eligible bachelor in wizarding London would have announcements of his wedding splashed across, big prints in newspapers and magazines.

It would be the highlight of the town after Prince William's marriage to Kate Middleton.

"I know that... but I would like your company to do this. Money as you obviously know is not an issue."

Once again, Ginny was silenced by the force of nature that was Narcissa Malfoy. While she constructed sentences in her head to reject Narcissa's offer, thoughts raced like horses in her head.

It was already the first day of December which meant that if she took the offer, she would have a mere 24 days to plan the event which was not sufficient for the scale that Narcissa wanted it to be. It would be a big risk for her company to do something like that.

As Ginny voiced her thoughts to Narcissa, she replied that time was not an issue. Not to mention the power of her contacts.

It was a golden opportunity presenting itself to In Events Management. She thought of all the benefits In Events Management would reap if they took it. The number of debutante ball contracts they would be given to organise. If she could impress Narcissa Black Malfoy, the rest of the world was probably waiting with their legs spread open.

Weddings, christenings, parties, birthdays...etc. The company could expand itself.

Thankfully, she need not consult her business partner before she made a decision. Nina had already informed her to take whatever Narcissa had to offer.

"I believe you have got yourself a deal." Ginny grinned as she stood up to shake hands with her newest client.

Something good was going to come out of this. Hell, she could feel it.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I will be updating this for the next few days. WFD readers, I believe there will be an update soon! Leave me a review and let me know what you think! XOXO<em>**


	2. Chapter 2 Themes

**Under the Mistletoe **

**Chapter 2. Themes**

* * *

><p><em>Ginevra, <em>

_I'd be delighted if you could drop by this afternoon around 3. I would like to discuss the themes with you. I hope to see a proposal of what you have in mind. See you then. _

_Narcissa Malfoy_

"Oh for the love of..."Ginny groaned to herself as she sat in her office. She slumped her head suddenly feeling exhausted. It had barely been a day and Narcissa was officially her personal client from hell.

"What's wrong, Ginny?" Her best friend and business partner asked her as she entered the room with two steaming mugs of coffee. Ginny sniffed the aroma of coffee beans in appreciation.

Nina Giovanni, Italian, pureblood and Ginny's best friend forever and business partner. She was mainly in charge of marketing, booking clients and handling various operations like venue, food and beverage and logistics. She was highly fashionable and had the patience of a saint.

-"I could hear you groaning from all the way downstairs. Is there something that you are hiding from me?" Nina waggled her perfectly shaped eyebrows mischievously as she eyed the door to the storeroom.

"I wish..." Ginny moaned showing her the note which she had accidentally crushed in her frustration.

"What's this?" Nina asked curiously, she took the expensive piece of parchment and began to read it.

"Oh... Don't you have another appointment with Parvati today?"

"Yes, I do... It's as though she's out to ruin Parvati's wedding or something."

"I think so too." They both giggled at the idea.

"What am I going to do now, Nina? I can't possibly be at two places at once."

"Technically you can...I'll handle Parvati today. My mother is equivalent to Narcissa Malfoy. There is only so much that I can handle." Nina explained as she tied her jet black hair into a ponytail with a green ribbon.

"Thanks Nina, I owe you one." Ginny sighed in relief. Now she had ample time to do her party research.

"Find me a hottie to bang and then we'll be even." Nina joked about her current love status.

"Looks like I am going to be indebted to you for all of eternity." Ginny joked back as Nina looked at her with a mock-outraged expression.

"Cheers to that, darling. I'm going to write Parvati here a note now." Nina said as she took a final sip of her coffee.

-"Finish up your coffee, love. I may not be able to cook but my coffee can get you higher than pot." She stood up as she headed down to the office kitchenette.

With the biggest problem cleared out of the way, Ginny felt much lighter and it was all thanks to her best friend. Though she may just have to request for a Time-Turner from the Ministry of Magic, her best friend could not possibly be saving her neck all the time.

Now it was time for party theme research and she knew just the person to contact.

Later that afternoon, once again Ginny found herself seated in the same parlour that she had been at less than 24 hours ago. She was five minutes early for the blasted meeting with Narcissa.

The parlour was huge – as expected. Its walls were a cool shade of teal but not quite teal, Ginny couldn't tell. Most of the walls had large windows that occupied almost three quarter of it. The windows were embellished with red curtains that had brass trimmings. It was a colour Ginny had not expected to see in a mansion where majority of the folks were formerly Slytherins.

_Oh well, to each his own. _She decided.

There was a huge chandelier in the middle that was made from glass and gold. In fact, majority of the furniture in the parlour was made from gold and was maroon-red. Ginny sat uncomfortably in one of their many sofas as she flipped through her proposal. Efficient as she was, she had brought samples.

Earlier, in the morning Ginny had called on the best person in the world to get the latest gossips and trends from, fellow gossip monger and the best friend of her client, Lavender Brown for help. After an hour being pestered with questions about the reasons why she needed the information, Ginny finally gave in and revealed that In Events Management was the company that received this year's contract for the Malfoy Christmas Ball.

If the reporter hadn't already printed it out, Ginny was quite sure half the town was aware of it by now. She'd prefer the Cruciatus curse any day than an hour of chit-chat with Lavender Brown. It left her bewildered with a fresh headache. As if her new client was not enough.

On the bright side, she was prepared with the latest party trends placed neatly in her blue folder.

"Fantastic. You are perfectly on time, Ginevra. I appreciate punctuality in my staff." Narcissa clapped her hands together, pleased.

Ginny immediately stood up to shake hands as was proper business etiquette but Narcissa shushed her. "I think we are acquainted well enough to get past all this formality business. Why don't you help yourself to a scone?" She gestured towards the same coffee table which had a silver tea set and freshly baked goods.

Ginny winced inwardly, she hardly preferred scones, she was more of a tea with biscuits person. Not wanting to offend her client as experience had taught her she helped herself unwillingly to a scone as Narcissa poured her tea.

"How much sugar?"

"Two teaspoon would be fine please, thank you."

She took a sip only to suppress the urge to spit it out, chamomile. _Yuck! _

"So what do you have in mind, Ginevra?"

"Well..." Ginny paused as she constructed the sentence mentally. –"I would actually like to know what you have in mind?"

"I don't actually have anything planned. It was quite a last minute decision you see. I'm hoping to use this ball to help Draco find a woman who not only has his heart but is suitable enough to be a Malfoy bride." Narcissa said thoughtfully as she held her hands together as if in prayer.

-"It's about time that he stopped associating himself with those good-for-nothing classless hussies."

Ginny's eyes widened in shock, that was probably the closest Narcissa Malfoy ever got to insulting someone and my wasn't it cutting! She was glad that she wasn't in Krystella's shoes.

Krystella was Draco Malfoy's new flavour of the month – Lavender Brown had taken great pains to fill her in on that. Ginny was also educated on the witch supermodels – Camilla, Bianca, Solange and possibly a girl with every other name on the English alphabet. Ginny could hardly care less.

"Oh... I see." Ginny managed weakly not wanting to neither agree nor disagree.

"Any particular themes, Narcissa?" She continued

"I have some in mind. What do you think of the Victorian theme? Or 'Once upon a dream' a fairytale like theme?"

"I think they are beyond ridiculous." A dry, male voice sounded from the entrance of the parlour.

Both Ginny and Narcissa looked up only to see none other than the devil's incarnate himself, former schoolmate and family rival, Draco Malfoy sauntering towards them.

He looked good, actually good was an understatement. He looked great with his expensive looking black robes. It helped his features stand out. He had stopped slicking his hair back with gel a long time ago. His grey eyes sparkled with humour and love as he looked as his mother.

"Draco! Darling! You are back!" Narcissa stood up to embrace her son.

"Mother..." He greeted her as he kissed her forehead lightly.

Ginny watched the entire exchange between the mother and son duo. She knew that it was basic manners to give them privacy but it was too good to miss the live telecast of Malfoy affections. When photographed in public, Narcissa often looked as though she had birthed the spawn of Satan. Not that Ginny – hell any of the Weasleys blamed her.

"You look refreshed dear. I suppose that's what foreign air does to you." She took a proper look at him and smiled gently.

"You are looking quite well yourself, Mother. New project on your hands?" He gestured towards the party samples strewn all over the table.

"Let me introduce you to my project manager, darling. This is Ginevra Weasley."

To Ginny she said, "Let me introduce you to my son, Draco Malfoy. I suppose the both of you might know each other from Hogwarts." She sniffed, as though the name of the school was enough to make her break out into hives.

"Ginevra?" Draco smirked at her as though he had discovered her greatest secret. Ginny had only seen pictures of him smirking in tabloid magazines and newspapers but the full-blown smirk unleashed on her was... surprisingly sexy.

"Hello to you too, Malfoy." Ginny greeted him coolly knowing that there was too much of bad blood between both families for this to end well.

"It's been long." He remarked casually as though they were old friends who met after months of not seeing each other.

It was not the same for Ginny for she had seen him when he attended his fellow Slytherin mate, Theodore Nott's wedding. The less conversation, the better – she told herself and went with the flow.

"Too long." She agreed.

Fortunately Narcissa chose the perfect moment to interrupt. "Why don't you get changed, son?"

"I'm perfectly fine, Mother. In fact, I'd love to sit here and listen to the ideas that both you and _Ginevra_ here have to share." He placed emphasis on her name.

Ginny had a sinking feeling in her stomach. This was not going to end well – it was probably a test from the gods, she assured herself. She willed herself not to pick up the silver and throw it at him when he eventually set her on flames.

"That's a brilliant idea, Narcissa. I'm sure Malfoy's say here would be appreciated especially since..." She trailed off giving Narcissa a pointed look hoping that she would catch a hint.

"Oh! Of course!-" Narcissa did that weird clapping thing again.

As Draco sat down, a new batch of refreshments was served, the scones were gone making Ginny thank her lucky stars. Now, there were custard biscuits. Ginny and Narcissa went back to their discussion on themes for the Christmas Ball.

"How about a costume ball? We could have a fancy dress competition and the female winner wins a ..." Narcissa trailed of looking as though she had not thought of a prize.

Ginny on the other hand was willing to bet her house that Narcissa meant that the female winner would win a date with Draco. Of course, Narcissa would make sure that she was single and eligible.

"Halloween came and went a long time ago, Mother. Nobody would appreciate one. Finding the perfect costume these days is quite a hassle. And frankly, everyone is either going to dress up as angels, butterflies and everything else that is clichéd." Draco cut in thoughtfully; she had to give him credit for that.

Planning a costume ball in less than 24 days was not going to be an easy task.

"Ginevra, do you have any suggestions?" Narcissa turned and looked at Ginny who was currently chewing on her quill.

"I was thinking..."

"Careful Weasley, you might hurt your head." Malfoy teased.

"Hilarious" Ginny retorted dryly rolling her eyes to herself. _Very funny, Malfoy. _

"So anyway, may I suggest a Masquerade of Mystery theme?" Ginny reached forward and picked up her blue folder for the last theme that Narcissa had yet to view.

"Isn't masquerade a rather common theme?" Narcissa raised a perfectly arched platinum eyebrow.

"Actually, according to the statistics of the recent party themes, the masquerade theme has not been used for the last seven years or so." Ginny offered, showing her the research that she had spent almost the entire morning compiling.

"A masquerade theme does sound rather interesting..." Narcissa considered.

"I like it-"she declared –"What do you think, Draco?" she asked her son.

"Whatever you want, Mother. You know these functions are hardly any of my concerns." He sighed, irate.

"I have a meeting with the designers tomorrow; can you make sure that Ginevra here gets the invitations list? And you can pick out the invitation design tomorrow when you drop by her office." Ginny felt her heart sinking at that.

A day to design or find designs for invitations.

Oh for the love of...

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you are all excited for the next chapter! Reviews please! XOXO<strong>_


	3. Chapter 3 Invitations

**Under the Mistletoe**

**Chapter 3. Invitations**

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Little Weasel." Fresh, cool breath tickled Ginny's face as she slept, head on the table for support.<p>

She was up the whole of last night coming up with personalised invitation designs for the Christmas Ball. Speaking of invitations, she had also spent the entire night making sure that the invitations for Parvati's wedding were prepared as per guest list.

There had a couple more –technically, in the events world- last minute additions as Parvati had discovered extended family residing in the northern parts of India.

Ginny mumbled incoherently as she shifted to find a more comfortable position.

"What was that, Weasel? I didn't quite catch that."

"Good for you." Ginny groaned as it finally caught on to her that she had fallen asleep while on the job.

She sat up upon realising that the intruder in her room was not one of her staff. She quickly touched her lips to see if she had drool.

"Ah...finally." She looked up to meet none other than the grey eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"What are you doing here? Who let you in?" She asked, tiredly as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hello to you too, Weasley." Draco replied. Ginny had déjà vu as she realised that she had used the same greeting on him just about two days back.

"To answer your question, I'm here for the invitation. And your business partner let me in, Giovanni is it?" He looked at her for confirmation as he remembered the two inseparable best friends from Hogwarts.

"Ah, the Weasel to your Potter. Wonderful."

Ginny nodded her head, forcing herself not to doze off.

"Long night, Weasel?" Before she could reply, he corrected himself, "I meant...Rough night, Weasel?"

"Please... You don't even know half of it." Ginny stood up to stretch momentarily forgetting that she had a client present in her room. She had dressed down today, too tired to wear something professional looking. She was wearing black leggings with a navy blue sweater that had a grey 'GW' on it.

"Want some coffee, Malfoy?" She offered as she picked up her tumbler.

"I'm good. You on the other hand look like you need an IV bag filled with coffee." Draco remarked casually as he leaned back on her chair comfortably looking very at home at her office.

"Oh right... Make yourself feel at home... I completely forgot. I'll be right back." She smiled at him sweetly before walking out, rolling her eyes and muttering to herself about obnoxious pricks.

Downstairs, she met the questioning eyes of her best friend, "How is the hottie in there?" She asked mischievously.

"Exhausting and it hasn't been long yet." Ginny shook her head to herself as she decided against coffee. With a hectic schedule like hers, she was on her way to becoming a caffeine addict. Hot chocolate would be better, the sugar rush would be sufficient to wake her up.

-"By the way thanks for letting him in my office." She continued sarcastically as she took out toppings for her hot chocolate from the pantry.

"I figured at least one of us should know what it feels like to wake up with a hottie in front of our faces." Nina replied wistfully. –"Glad you enjoyed my surprise." She grinned retreating back to her work.

Done with her drink, she grabbed the mug and went back upstairs only to find Draco snooping around.

"Really Malfoy really?" She glared at him, irritated.

"I should know what kind of person I am going to be stuck with. And Wesley... that should be my line. You're a pack rat. Nailpolish in an office? Really?" Draco looked appalled at the thought.

Ginny flushed red obviously embarrassed that Draco had discovered her way of killing time.

"One of my ex-clients left it here." She lied. The moment she opened her mouth to defend herself, she knew she should not have even bothered. Ginny was a terrible liar and anyone with brains could tell that.

"I believe you, Weasley." Draco smirked. –"Not to mention your third drawer."

Ginny gasped in horror –"No! Don't even go there!"

"Honestly... Haven't you ever heard of..."-

"Malfoy! Don't!"

-"Garbage disposal, Weasley. Or are you saving the sweet wrappers and sticks so that you can count the number of sweets you have eaten from the start of the year till the end?"

"Mind your own business, git!" Ginny stomped her foot angrily as she crossed her arms.

"Did you just stomp your foot?" He looked at her in amusement.

Ginny glared daggers at Malfoy who looked gleeful, as though Christmas had come early this year.

Briefly, she couldn't help but wonder what the punishment was if she used an Unforgivable.

"Okay! Okay! I'm just having a bit of fun here! For the record, you are my business." Draco raised his hands in surrender good naturedly.

If he wasn't a Malfoy, he would get along fantastically with her brothers Fred and George. They lived to annoy her.

"Can we just talk business?" Ginny snapped at him as she flipped her 'Malfoy' folder open.

"All this while I was under the impression that we were speaking in French." He said snootily.

"Oh bloody hell...! Malfoy! Can you stop trying to get on my nerves because you are succeeding." Ginny groaned in frustration. She was about five seconds away from pulling her hair out or banging her head on the wall.

Draco's amused eyes grew serious and he looked at her with a solemn expression. If she was not so irritated with him, she might just think that he looked handsome. He was dressed informally today with a black polo neck sweater and black jeans.

"About that... How much is my mother paying you?" Up till the question, Ginny had been flipping through her folder upon hearing the odd question she paused and looked up.

"We haven't settled an amount yet. Usually it's company policy that the remnants from an event budget is our profit but Narcissa does not seem to have a budget. Not to mention, usually most of the amount is spent on the event venue. However, I presume we will be using the Malfoy ballroom?"

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Well then...we'll decide at the end."Ginny shrugged, she truly had nothing to worry about.

"That's too bad. I was hoping I could pay double and stop the event from happening."

"No can do, Malfoy..."

"What's in it for you, Weasley?" Draco drawled as he doodled on a spare piece of parchment that he had found on her desk.

"Your misery, Malfoy. Nothing makes me happier than to see you miserable." Ginny retorted as she snatched the piece of parchment away from him.

"My mother is trying to find the perfect bride for me isn't she?" Draco scowled not at all needing Ginny to answer.

"That's none of my business, Malfoy. My job is to organise the event, not find out the motive. Now can we continue? I have a busy afternoon ahead."

Ignoring his silence, Ginny continue – "What do you think of this design?"

It was the only design that Ginny had thought up of throughout the night and personally, she thought that it couldn't get any better. The invitation card was ivory, the fonts were lavender and of gothic writing style. There were black borders along the card. It was not too feminine neither was it too masculine. It also suited the theme.

"I think it suits the theme perfectly." She said, hoping to convince him.

"Whatever you say, I couldn't care less if the invitations were written with ink and parchment."

That was when Ginny officially decided that if she was going to have to deal with the younger Malfoy, she had to make sure that everything was indeed perfect.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I have a stiff neck from sitting down and typing too long! Make my day &amp; review please. Writing with a stiff neck is not at all an easy task. <strong>_

_**Dear readers, **_

_**Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story so far! If you haven't already read my other stories, Working For the Dragon and The Best Anniversary Gift and I have managed impressed you with my writing thus far, please do go and check it out! Who knows, you might just like the rest! XOXO**_

_**I will be focusing on updating Working For the Dragon for the next few days. Till the next update! Au revoir!**_


	4. Chapter 4 Hero for a Day

**Under the Mistletoe **

**Chapter 4. Hero for a Day**

* * *

><p>"Can't get enough of me, Weasel?" Draco Malfoy looked up exasperatedly at Ginny as she stepped out of the fireplace that was apparently in a study. Not just any study, Ginny realised as she looked around, Draco's study.<p>

"Hi yourself, Malfoy. You see, I have this little itch. I was hoping a quick rendezvous with you would relieve me of it." Ginny let her eyelashes flutter as she smiled sweetly at her client's son. She pulled out a wand from her satchel as she dumped it unceremoniously on the floor.

"Going to have to use force on me since I will not comply, eh Weasel?" Draco raised an eyebrow, all his work forgotten.

"Funny." Ginny rolled her eyes as she muttered a Cleaning Spell to remove the soot from her clothes.

Today, she wore a rose pink silk blouse which daringly showed off the beginning of her cleavage line. It was topped off with a pair of black silk shorts and strappy black sandals with multi-coloured stones on them. She wore a pair of simple, gold-plated heart-shaped earrings that dangled lightly against her nape as well as a sweet gold necklace with an engraved 'G' on it.

"Nice." Draco's grey eyes appraised her appreciatively. It was no secret that he was checking her out. –"It's just too bad that I don't do redheads, Weasel. Else I'd be more than willing to help you out with that itch." He continued coolly.

Choosing to ignore her presence, Draco soon resumed his work by picking up an eagle-feathered quill that had been abandoned not quite a while back.

"Manners, Malfoy. It's not nice to keep a lady waiting." Ginny teased as she plopped herself comfortably on a plush arm-chair. Her satchel lay forgotten on the ground.

"My invitation to make yourself comfortable is definitely not necessary. I can see that you have made yourself at home. Mother is caught up in a social meeting, she has been informed of your presence. She will join you momentarily. Till then, make yourself scarce. You can sit here, but not another word." He ordered her obnoxiously.

Ginny made a gesture of zipping her lips as Draco turned back to his work. She was more than fine with pretending that there was no one else in the room. A meeting alone with Draco in her office a couple of days back was enough to inform her of his arrogant and obnoxiously annoying ways.

In any case, she was more interested in her environment. It wasn't everyday that one got to see the Malfoy study. Not to mention, Ginny hated the grand parlour with a passion.

Thousands of thick, volume books with gold letterings and the Malfoy crest were placed neatly in mahogany wooden bookshelves that were carved into the walls of the room. Some of these shelves were decorated with foreign-looking interesting pieces of antiques that looked like they would crumble to dust if placed under the sun.

Ginny stood up wanting to see more of the fascinating artifacts. Draco looked up from his work to see her walking towards the display shelf.

"Is this a genuine Matryoshka doll?" She peered curiously at the shelf, looking at a collector's piece of art, a Russian doll. The doll was designed beautifully, a pear shaped wooden doll featuring the seraphic face of a blonde woman with gorgeous baby blues.

"Can I open it?" Ginny asked excitedly once she realised that she was indeed looking at a genuine Matryoshka or as some may know it, babushka dolls. The dolls were artistically painted and hollow so that they could hide in one another.

"Don't touch anything, Weasel." Draco muttered something to himself irritably as he ignored her and carried on.

"But it's so pretty." She pouted, glaring at Draco mimicking his words to herself in a childish voice.

"I heard that. And I still say, don't touch anything." Draco answered her firmly.

"Fine" Ginny folded her arms like a juvenile as she gazed wistfully at the doll. It was one of a childhood dreams that she longed to fulfil. She always had a fascination for these dolls.

_Oh well, better to not think about it than to think and make yourself feel upset_. She advised herself and she moved on.

Soon enough, something else caught her attention, a ladder. Yes, believe it or not, a mere ladder. Ginny looked up at it in awe as it reminded of her first visit to Mr Ollivander's. It was the kind of ladder that was attached to a bookcase.

Goodness knew that the Malfoys needed it; the study would have been Hermione's private heaven. Ginny thought fondly to herself as she remembered her sister-in-law and friend.

As a child, she was often mesmerized by Mr Ollivander's ladder as he used it to take down boxes and more boxes of wands. Curiosity piqued Ginny more and she soon climbed the ladder.

"Wow...Malfoy... your study is fascinating." Ginny complimented him as one of her childish fantasies got satisfied. She moved to climb down the ladder when a maroon book caught her eye.

"Fascinating..."She heard Draco dismiss her off irritably behind her.

The maroon book, much like others had gold, gothic lettering and of course, the Malfoy crest. However, the cover was odd... it was a figure or two; Ginny couldn't tell from the dim lighting.

Maybe this is a book on Matryoshka dolls. She thought to herself deciding that the curves on the cover were that of a woman's. She flipped the book open to a random page while still hanging on the ladder. She stared at it clearly trying to decipher the picture of...

She slammed the book shut, startled when she realised what it was. Such movement on the ladder was too much for her balance and she lost her footing. Not to mention, it didn't help that she was wearing lady sandals. The kind that was obviously designed for fashion's sake and not for grip or comfort.

She hung on for dear life on the ladder knowing that if she fell, the carpeted flooring would not be sufficient to prevent her from breaking her back. The book had fallen to the floor creating a loud thud making Draco jump.

"What the hell, Weasley?" He demanded looking up from his ornate desk only to see her hanging on for dear life.

To say that Draco was shocked was an understatement of the century. He moved swiftly to the determined girl and thankfully, he was right on the dot. The rest they say was history. Draco never wanted to remember the moment where his blood turned cold when he thought of the Weasley girl falling to her death in his study.

She was much too beautiful to die at such a tender age.

Ginny on the other hand, braced herself for a fall that never came. Her eyes were shut tightly as her waist hit something that was painfully hard.

"Ouch!" She opened her eyes as pain shot through her body. She met the mercury eyes of a bewildered and concerned Draco.

"Don't you understand the meaning of don't touch anything?" Draco hid his surprised concern with a sharp tongue.

"Malfoy... I nearly plunged to my death or paralysis here. Could you tone down the sarcasm?" Ginny said weakly.

His eyes shifted worriedly as he scanned her in his arms for any sign of injuries but instead was met by the sight of her smooth, creamy legs.

"I think that I really did break my back. Don't you know how to carry a girl?" Ginny complained still is his arms. Her hands were around his shoulders in a death grip. She looked slightly pale and definitely shaken up.

"I don't go around carrying women everyday Weasley besides if you want me to shift I can." He answered her bitingly.

"Please do. Your arm feels like a knife on my spine." She moaned in obvious discomfort that his hard, muscular arm was causing her.

Draco shifted his grip, it required a bit of struggle as Ginny was definitely heavier than a sack of potatoes. None the less, his right arm soon gripped her around her bare thighs. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling; Ginny shivered causing Draco to smirk. The sensation of his warm, bare arm on her bottom thigh was sending different feelings down her body.

He carried her back to the arm chair where she sat earlier. Placing her down gently, Draco knelt before her as though asking for her hand in marriage. Ginny moaned, rubbing her eyes, disoriented and still in a bit of a shock after the incident. When she noticed the position Draco was in, her eyes widened in panic.

"Relax, Weasley... Tell me where does it hurt?" Poor Draco was oblivious to his position as he tried to help her.

Feeling better now that she was on a soft, plush couch, Ginny relaxed leaning her head back. "Just my back but its better now... Thanks, Malfoy." She smiled at him gratefully.

"Don't thank me. I saved you because I didn't want your blood on my carpet." Draco shrugged not wanting to think of the odd feelings of lust he had as he held her.

Ginny shook her head, just when she had thought that he was a sweetheart for saving her, he had to stomp all over her nice feelings of him. Draco Malfoy was still a number on pain in... for now she will settle with her back.

"Why did you climb up that ladder when I told you not to touch anything?" Draco asked her suddenly.

"If you are going to give me a lecture, save it. I have already learnt my lesson." She grumbled something about neurotic people to herself as she massaged herself.

"Tell me..." Draco insisted, wanting to know what had caught her attention.

"Ollivander's has the same ladder. I just wanted to know what it felt like to climb on something like that." She gave up, knowing that he will eat her head until she told him.

-"Don't laugh or I will hex you." She threatened when she saw his lips twitch in obvious amusement.

"Let me get this straight. You climbed the ladder because you wanted to know what it felt like to do so?" Draco confirmed, the beginnings of a smile forming on his pale pink lips.

-"Haven't you ever climbed a ladder in your life, Weasley?"

"All the damn time, Malfoy."

"Any difference?" He teased her as she sighed. It was going to be a long, long day.

"No..."She answered, burying her head in her arm, abashed. Draco was never going to let her live it down.

"What caused you to fall? Surely, you don't have the balance of an egg?" Draco wondered looking as though he was having a flashback or another.

This caused the flush on Ginny's cheeks to deepen thus allowing Draco's horns to rise. This was going to be interesting, he knew.

"Nothing." She answered, tersely. "These death traps didn't help." She glared down at her sandals as though they were the cause. Draco looked down at her shoes which only so help to frame her legs in the better light. The blackness of the strap made her feet appear creamy, it didn't help that her toes were painted in a classic red.

The multi-coloured stones gave her legs colour. Draco sighed inwardly; he had always been a legs person. He longed to run his hands over her legs, to reach up and grasp her velvet soft mounds. To explore the...what the hell was he thinking?

He needed a distraction. He immediately stood up and decided to investigate the crime scene. Perhaps it was the fault of the ladder that caused her to lose her balance. Or... what was this?

He noticed an open book on the floor. Raising an eyebrow, he picked up the book to study the cover. This was what Ginny had been looking at, he realised. He turned the book over to see the page only to find an interesting array of erotic images.

He had only heard about this book in his adolescent years but now he had finally seen it.

_Kamasutra: The Art of Erotic Love-Making._

"Ah... Weasel... I have found the cause." He grinned mischeviously waving the book in her direction.

Ginny groaned loudly and buried her face mumbling something.

"What was that?" Draco asked interestedly as he came nearer after levitating the book back to where it was originally from.

"I said, in my defence, I thought it was a book on Matryoshka dolls. The cover..." She trailed of weakly, blushing a tomato red. Draco was having the time of his life watching her squirm.

"I have to thank you for this, Weasel. I have dreamt of finding this book since I was a teenager. Now I know what kind of reading Krystella and I will be doing tonight." He smirked at the thought of... okay let's not go there.

"You're welcome. Anytime, Malfoy. Anytime." Ginny said weakly still refusing to meet his eyes.

"You know, you can borrow it to. After all, you're the owner now." Draco's smirk grew even wider as she fidgeted like a fish out of water.

"No... No.. I'm good." She answered him looking as though she was about to hyperventilate.

Before he could torture her further, she was saved by none other than Narcissa Malfoy herself.

"My apologies dear, Mrs Parkinson was taking up my time asking about Draco here." She smiled lovingly at her son who returned the look innocently.

Spawn of Satan, Ginny confirmed as she grabbed her satchel and fled from the room. Narcissa was nothing short of a goddess right now thanks to her impromptu visit.

"That's okay, Narcissa." She answered her as she heaved a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright,dear?" Narcissa scrutinised her carefully. Ginny did look like her feathers had been ruffled a little.

"Never better." Ginny managed a smile.

"I know just the thing to help you loosen up, Ginevra. I hope you came on an empty stomach, I have asked the house elves to prepare the food for the ball. I'd like you to see if it matches your approval. There shouldn't be a problem but I'd love to hear your opinion." Ginny understood the underlying meaning in Narcissa's words.

She actually meant taste the food and approve. Disapproval would not be an option.

Ginny winced, between the mother and son duo, she was sure to go insane today. She joined Narcissa in the dining hall. It was a typically large table; the flat surface was made from marble. The legs of the table were brass with carved roses. There was a white vase at the centre of the table which had fresh pink carnations and white lilies. There were a few other decorative plant pieces displaying feminine authority.

It gave Ginny the impression that a tea party was held there earlier today.

A snap of Narcissa's fingers was all it took for the contents of the table to disappear and be replaced with silver candle holders, a glass vase of lavender roses and ...food. Ginny felt her stomach rumble in appreciation of the delightful aroma that filled the air.

"Have a seat, Ginevra." Narcissa gestured towards one of the seats near the head of the table where she sat. Since Lucius Malfoy had died – Ginny didn't care to be gracious for that scum – after the war Narcissa had taken the role of the matriarch.

In this way, the Malfoys and the Weasleys were not really different, while Ginny's father was still alive; the assumed head of the house was Molly Weasley with her sharp discipline and great cooking. Arthur Weasley preferred to watch quietly from the sidelines occasionally getting into trouble himself.

Ginny looked toward the table to see what was the source of the tantalizing aroma in the air only to see it covered.

"We are waiting for Draco." Narcissa explained as if it made a difference.

-"I would like to have his approval as well. After all, the ball is being thrown for his benefit."

"Although you won't say it to my face, Mother. It is nice to hear you admit it all the same." Draco said dryly as he entered the dining hall. He kissed her cheeks lightly and apologised for his lateness.

He took a seat opposite Ginny, winking at her flirtatiously to show that he hadn't forgotten what had transpired earlier. Ginny felt her heart sinking as she suppressed a groan.

It was bad enough that she had fallen into Draco's arms earlier that now he was here to see her embarrass herself again.

"Let us begin our lunch..." Narcissa said as she daintily picked up a spoon.

Ginny looked down only to see what looked like millions but was actually approximately ten different types of cutleries which all looked the same but were used for different things.

She should have known that it would be fine dining. Why hadn't she made Nina represent her today?

Of course! The reason was that she had owed Nina was taking up Parvati's schedule even though it had been Ginny's task. Also, Nina had a date that she was excited about today. She had met this American wizard at a shop she had gone to personally order logistics that they were lacking within their office.

Ginny could feel her panic rising. Throughout her experience in the events management line, while it was minimal – she had learnt that pleasing her client was the most important option. No matter what... while she vowed that in the near future she would sign herself up for etiquette classes, she wondered what could possibly save her now.

Draco looked across to Ginny who looked nervous and slightly nauseated. He caught her attention by making show of unfolding a napkin. He raised his eyebrows in question asking what was wrong. Ginny looked down helplessly at her soup. Thankfully, the silent conversation between them was not caught on by Narcissa.

Draco studied Ginny for a few seconds, puzzled by her reluctance to drink her soup. What could possibly be wrong with the creamy goodness of the crab soup? Finally it dawned upon him that Ginny had no idea which piece of cutlery to use. He nodded his head at her to follow him.

He picked up a soup spoon which was round in shape and made a show of examining the silverware. Ginny observed the shape of the spoon and finally found it amidst the arrangement. She raised it to show Draco in confirmation and he nodded his head in approval. It was all discreet though Draco's spoon examination caught Narcissa's attention.

"Is something wrong with the spoon, darling?" She asked him, raising a perfectly arched platinum blonde eyebrow.

"I'm just particular about the cleanliness, Mother. As usual." He assured her that it was a habit of his that he had picked up in the recent business trip.

"What about you, Ginevra? You haven't touched your soup as well." Narcissa turned her appraising eyes on Ginny.

"Uhmm... hummm..."Ginny fumbled for an excuse," I was looking for the pepper, Narcissa. I only have my soup with pepper." She added more defiantly trying to show that if she'd turn her nose at the luxurious food before her if pepper wasn't added to her food.

"Here." Draco handed her the shaker from across the table. She thanked him and shook pepper into her soup thanking her lucky stars that she had found an excuse.

Lifting her spoon to her mouth, "This is delicious, Narcissa." She complimented, genuinely enjoying the creamy flavour and rich texture of the crab soup in her mouth.

It continued like that for the next few course of meals. Draco would lift up a fork, knife, a spoon to scrutinize it resulting in Narcissa focusing her attention on chiding him. Ginny took advantage of each moment and found the various cutleries. The food was without question, delicious. Each time they emerged, they shared smiles at each other across the table.

Ginny's was shy and grateful while Draco's was encouraging. Truth be told, he found it adorable that she was absolutely confounded. Her mouth formed this pout that he longed to... He shook his head lightly as though ridding himself for these thoughts.

Dessert was wonderful, of course. Ginny was too full to take another bite but ate so that she wouldn't insult Narcissa. She took a small bite out of a piece of hazelnut macaroon. They were to die for, she told Narcissa honestly. The fudge was almost as sinful as her mother's while she helped herself only to the icing on the cream cake.

Narcissa chuckled demurely when she observed Draco and Ginny's eating styles while they were sampling the cream cake. Draco had gone all the way out to avoid the frosting while Ginny only ate that.

"The two of you can finish a piece together." She had said while smiling.

Draco and Ginny looked at each other and smiled. Well, she smiled – he smirked.

Approval of the food to be served during the ball was fixed, Narcissa invited Ginny to sample the canapés and wine as well as the fondue that she would be having on another afternoon but Ginny declined.

"I shouldn't have to taste, Narcissa. And I'm sure that it will be brilliant." Ginny assured her.

"Without question, Ginevra." Narcissa had haughtily replied, "Only the best for the Malfoys."

Finally the meeting for the afternoon was over. Another date was set for discussion of decorations, with that Narcissa disappeared to her boudoir leaving Draco and Ginny together.

"So...are you flooing back?" Draco asked her when he could no longer stand the silence.

"You don't expect me to walk out in the snow in this right?" Ginny gestured towards her attire while Draco grinned.

"I'll walk you to the study." He offered. They fell together in companionable silence. Ginny took in her surroundings asking questions as she saw various portraits of the Malfoy ancestors. Draco answered them to the best he could.

Her interest in his family history was surprisingly refreshing. He was more used to the female species taking in his wealth.

"I guess it's my call. Thank you for today, Malfoy." Ginny thanked him sincerely as they reached the fireplace.

Before he could reply with a snarky remark, she embraced him quickly and disappeared with the green flames. Draco was left staring flabbergasted at the fireplace.

She had the last say.

* * *

><p><em><strong>HAPPY NEW YEAR! XOXO <strong>_

_**I hope everyone liked this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. With school resuming once again, I am not going to be on this site as often, however you can continue to expect updates for Under the Mistletoe because I intend on completing this before Valentine's Day(: **_

_**WFD readers, once again- updating will resume once I am on holidays. I intend on finishing this fic before it turns two years old(: **_

_**Till then, keep reading & reviewing. You guys rock! & now you may press the review button and make my New Year's. I love the number of story alerts that I have been receiving, it'd be great if they were made into reviews. A happy writer is often inspired to update faster. **_


	5. Chapter 5 Busybee

**Under the Mistletoe**

**Chapter 5. Busybee**

* * *

><p>"Colin, these photos are gorgeous!" Nina exclaimed as she looked at a photo album belonging to the duo's friend, Colin Creevey. Formerly recognised as President of the non-existent Harry Potter fan club, the sandy-haired bloke was now famous for his photography skills.<p>

Like Ginny and Nina, Colin and his younger brother, Dennis Creevey ran a famous photography studio – The Creevey Brothers – located in the hearts of Diagon Alley. Both brothers, Dennis and Colin were known for their own specialization in the different aspects of photography – nature and people respectively.

Dennis had surreal and amazing pictures of landscapes, animals to even magical creatures. Colin on the other hand was a fashions and events photographer. Statuesque models and covering high life events were his forte.

In fact, while they ran their own entrepreneurship, both companies had a partnership of sorts. The Creevey Brothers earned a percentage of commissions from taking photos for couples at weddings. These photographs were always taken by Colin himself.

"I agree with Nina. It's too bad that we couldn't inform you earlier but we need a photographer to cover the Christmas Ball that we are organizing for Narcissa Malfoy." Ginny pleaded with her close friend as they sat in a quaint little cafe with the intentions of killing two birds with one stone.

The three friends were having a meeting over breakfast while catching up as they waited for another to arrive. The fourth, as always, they concluded got distracted by something or another.

Colin looked astonished as he heard of the event, "Wait a minute... Doesn't In Events Management only plan weddings?"

"Apparently, Narcissa aka The She-Devil aka The Client from Hell thought we had the potential to organise her ball." Ginny informed him sardonically.

"Don't say it like that, Gin." Nina chided her best friend gently. –"Merlin knows that we are capable."

"I know we are, Nina. I'm just so tired. It doesn't help that I don't get to spend Christmas with my family this year. Mom was extremely unhappy when she found out. I had to endure 'The Lecture' for an hour last night." Ginny grumbled, cranky from her lack of sleep.

She definitely was not a morning person.

"I for one am looking forward to it. It means that I don't have to go to Italy and find a prospective, wealthy groom for myself and listen to Mama Giovanni's incessant nagging about how I am not getting any younger by the day." Nina smiled, enthusiastic about her Christmas arrangements.

"Can someone tell me what is going on here?" Colin interrupted the girls chatter with a look of confusion on his handsome face.

Realising that he did not understand everything, both girls narrated the tale from beginning in detail.

"Wow... Sounds like fun." Colin said wistfully when he heard the 'Masquerade of Mystery' theme.

"Isn't it?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly, -"I came up with it. All the dancers are going to have masks. Either black or white but each has been uniquely designed. I sent orders to that theatre shop down in Knockturn Alley." She had definitely perked up after her system had received a jolt of strong caffeine from the coffee that they had ordered.

"Just think...hot, sexy, wealthy women in scantily clad versions of evening gowns trying to seduce the Prince...who is probably not going to give any the time of the day." Ginny predicted as she tucked into her potato scones with sour cream.

-"The mask part sounded appealing... after that... not so." Colin frowned in disgust. Clearly, he was thinking of the person whom the ball was meant for.

-"Just come...Please?" Both girls pleaded.

"I would... but I can't. Wogue booked me for Christmas two months ago. They are paying me tons just to cover the event and their 50th anniversary spread. I have yet to come up with a theme for that." Colin sighed –"It's one of the biggest recognition opportunities – not that your event isn't- but I have already signed a contract. You know I always love covering your events." He truly looked apologetic. Ginny knew that he was telling the truth because Colin indeed loved weddings well more of the cake part but still, weddings.

"That's okay, Col." Ginny patted his arm reassuringly as Nina smiled at him to let him know that they were not upset. –"I just don't know who else I can trust to take beautiful photos of a rather high scale event. The offer came too fast and we clearly didn't think things through..." She trailed off mournfully.

Nina's expression was grim. They had indeed arrived at a standstill at this. The three of them sat quietly lost in their thoughts as they sipped their strong coffees and munched on their various breakfasts.

The potato scone that Ginny had ordered suddenly felt like cement in her mouth. She was having a hard time swallowing as she let the stress get to her. Nina was peeling the paper off her blueberry muffin.

Towards the last two weeks of the event and they had yet to find themselves a photographer. It wasn't that Narcissa didn't have her own preferences, the situation was as their wedding planning contracts should be, a photographer included in the package.

Short of time, neither Ginny nor Nina had found it necessary to ring up their solicitor to draw up a new contract. Thus they were stuck unless...

"I have an idea!" Colin practically yelled through the quiet cafe earning glares and strange, disapproving looks from cranky and tired customers. He grinned broadly as though he had found the answer to the mystery of the Bermuda Triangle.

"It better not be one of your ridiculous ones." Nina warned him. Having been friends with him for so long, he was known for coming up with the most ridiculous of ideas.

Ginny crossed her fingers underneath the table hoping for the best.

"Why don't we ask Dennis?" He suggested, referring to his younger brother, a famous admirer of nature's wonders.

"That's a great...! Wait! What? Your brother?" Ginny shrieked in shock, nearly spilling whatever was left of the coffee on herself.

"Colin! Den is a nature photographer...We love him but this is just wrong...!" Nina stabbed her fork into her blueberry muffin for emphasis.

"You are desperate..." Colin reminded the both of them, "Besides... give him a chance! He can take pictures of such stuff. He just prefers the peaceful sounds of nature to the pointless babble of bimbos." He went on recommending his brother to the highest order.

Ginny and Nina looked at each other, anxious. This event could either make them or break them. It wouldn't do them good if the latter happened because they had already fallen in love with their career. Putting smiles on everyone's faces by helping them create wonderful memories was their ideal job. They couldn't imagine themselves doing anything else.

"What do you think, Gin?" Nina's dark eyes were serious.

After contemplating for a few moments as well as analyzing the options, "I say, we take it. I trust Colin and I trust Dennis as well." Ginny shook her head as though she was trying to convince herself.

It wasn't as though she could do anything else. What other options was she presented with? Other photographers in town would either be covering other events or celebrating Christmas with their loved ones. It would be hard to find someone with the exception of Dennis Creevey who would readily accept their offer on such short notice.

Nina looked thoughtful for a minute, her hand twirling her dark hair – a habit that appeared whenever she was agitated. "I don't think Narcissa would be very pleased if she found out that a nature photographer is helping us capture memories of the event."

Ginny agreed, her heart sinking, she would indeed be livid if her or her beloved son's image was tarnished amongst the high society folks. She would be dethroned as the woman who held importance comparable to English royalty.

"What she doesn't know can't hurt her." She shrugged. There truly was no other option and Ginny felt that they had no time to try.

Colin looked pleased with the agreement, smug in fact. "He just got back from a safari visit in Africa. I'll inform him when I go back to the studio after this. He'll contact you from there." Colin promised, his baby blues showing the determined promise of his words.

"How do you know if Dennis is free?" Ginny interrupted, narrowing her brown eyes at him as she studied his expression. Why was he so smug?

"I am his brother, lady. That's like asking me if the sky is blue." He replied, taking a huge bite of his sausage.

"This better not be some match-making game. I swear Colin, if you are trying to set me up with your brother, you can forget it. I've got my eye... elsewhere." She trailed off when she realised what she was going to subconsciously reveal.

That was hardly the matter now, wasn't it?

"Eye on...?" Colin waggled his eyebrows mischievously as he teased her.

"Stop doing that, Col." Nina slapped him hard on his forearm, -"You look like an Italian pervert."

Due to her best friend coming to her defence, the topic lay forgotten or at the very least momentarily untouched.

"Ouch! Woman, why does your mother want you married?" Colin complained as he rubbed his forearm.

"Because she doesn't want me to end up with dolts like you..." Nina retorted sarcastically.

"I wouldn't marry you if..." Colin started to say but was interrupted by the tinkling of the cafe wind chime announcing the arrival of their fourth friend, who was late.

"Sorry, I had no idea that the mistletoes in my office were filled with Nargles." Luna Lovegood greeted them serenely as she sat down on the chair that Colin had pulled out for her.

"Nargles? Pray! Do tell!" Colin leaned forward as though he was about to hear scandalous gossip.

"Oh nothing... I was sitting down in my office working on an article but I kept hearing slight thumping noises. I brushed it off... Harry dropped by for a short while after and I told him about it. He looked around and told me that Nargles had infested all three of my mistletoes." She looked more like she was explaining the theory of Quantum Physics more than Nargle-infested mistletoes.

"Harry..." Nina mouthed toward Ginny who grinned back in response. This was going to be good.

"Nargle-infested mistletoes, eh? So did Harry rid your office of them?" Colin asked, struggling to maintain a straight face.

"He told me that if we kissed under..." Luna trailed off having realised that Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived and current boyfriend of Luna Lovegood had conned her into giving him three passionate kisses.

"Wow..." Nina mouthed enviously, wishing that she had someone who would do that for her.

Ginny laughed good naturedly, "That is so Harry. Really, Luna? You actually believe him?"

Luna nodded her head earnestly wanting to defend herself, "I heard thumping quite a few times."

"That could have been Mr Smith next door getting laid." Colin snickered referring to Luna's colleague at The Quibbler. The three of them burst of laughing at her naivety. Leave it to Luna to do something like that and leave it to Harry to take full advantage of it. Having been together, they were an extremely sweet couple.

Luna took away Harry's angst with her innocence and abundant supply of knowledge while Harry protected Luna with all his love and strength. They truly belonged together, soul mates. Unfortunately, not everyone was blessed with this. Both Ginny and Nina barely had time for themselves let alone others.

"Anyway, Lu... We ordered on your behalf before you arrived. Your breakfast should be arriving soon." Nina told her as she squeezed Luna's shoulders showing her support.

"Oh... I've already had my breakfast. What did you order?" Luna asked her looking for a passing waitress so that the order could be cancelled.

"Nothing much, just black coffee and a bran muffin. Just the way you like it."

"I'll take the coffee." Ginny immediately perked up.

"I'll take the bran muffin." Colin had also said at the same time causing them to laugh.

Once Luna's breakfast had been served, Colin and Ginny attacked at it with a serve of gusto as though they hadn't seen food for days. Ironically, it had just been minutes before that they had just finished their own breakfast.

Ginny took large sips of piping hot black coffee nearly spitting it out when it burnt her tongue. Colin on the other hand wolfed down the fist-sized muffin in just a matter of two bites. Nina shook her head in disgust at their antics.

"I don't care. I'm not in a mood to 'fine-dine'. I'll eat it however I want." Ginny folded her arms defiantly.

"Whatever are you talking about?" Nina asked her, puzzled.

Ginny, realising what she had revealed had blood pooling towards her cheeks, the cat was out of the bag. Or was it?

She quickly mumbled an explanation of Narcissa forcing her to sit through a fine-dining session with them at the Malfoy Manor on the last meeting.

Nina was appalled; she knew how much Ginny abhorred the pretentious business. "How did you survive?"

Ginny shrugged not wanting to reveal how Draco had helped her in front of Luna and Colin. The subject matter was soon changed to the impending site-visit at the Malfoy Manor.

The fair-headed maiden, Luna like The Creevey Brothers was not only the duo's close friend but also their personal designer. Well-known for her eccentric behaviour and sense of fashion, Luna had a different and completely intriguing way of viewing the world. She was one of the rare few who were able to pen Ginny's ideas on a sketchbook and help In Events Management make it come to life.

"We're supposed to check out the venue today since its Luna's only free-day. And Narcissa specifically gave us this date. Thankfully we were all coincidentally free at this slot." Ginny sighed, Narcissa was such a... Malfoy.

"I'll join you today. Its time I made an appearance." Nina smiled.

Luna nodded enthusiastically. They would make impending work into an outing. What could possibly go wrong?

Also, both Luna and Nina were interested in seeing the much-heard about lavish Malfoy Manor. They had only seen it being covered in home-decor and architecture magazines. Apparently, it was rumoured to be one of the most beautiful homes in Britain.

With caffeine pumped like blood in her system, a hyper Ginny and her two friends set off to the Malfoy Manor after Colin promised that they would have an owl waiting when they returned.

"Wow... if Mother was here, she'd call for a home decorator immediately. This place is..." Nina breathed as she looked around.

Ginny merely nodded as she watched her friends in amusement.

"It looks like a setting of a historical romance novel." Luna piped up. Ginny secretly agreed with her friend. Hearing that made her feel wistful, she wished that she could cuddle up in bed with a nice cup of hot chocolate that had been bombed with marshmallows and a good, corny historical romance about a damsel in distress.

Life had been stressful lately. At least she was free on New Year's.

"Ladies..." An unfamiliar yet masculine voice greeted them from the back causing the three of them to jump.

They turned only to see a seemingly familiar yet roguishly handsome man grinning at them wickedly. He was so handsome, Ginny sighed internally appreciating the gift from the gods.

He had unruly black bed hair, he was tanned and the lights from the chandelier gave his skin a bronze touch, his eyes glittered like the sea under the sunlight – a never ending blue ocean, his smile – mischievous. He was tall and a slightly built. He wore a midnight blue shirt with black slacks and expensive Italian shoes.

Who was he? Ginny thought to herself. This tall, dark and handsome stranger was totally Nina's type. She glanced over at her friend. To her surprise she saw Nina glaring at him, irritation all over her face.

Luna wore an appreciative look very unlike her usually dreamy self.

"Zabini! What the hell are you doing here?" Nina practically screeched.

"It's nice to see you too, Giovanni." He smirked at her causing her level of irritation to increase.

"The two of you know each other?" Ginny interrupted in an apparently vain attempt to diffuse the situation.

"Blaise Zabini. At your service." He bowed grandly in front of Ginny, extending a hand. She looked at him puzzled, wondering why on earth he was extending his hand to her.

Shrugging internally, she gave him hers. To her surprise, he took it and kissed her hand lightly making her blush. He grinned again knowing the effect he had on her.

"I see you brought a third friend, Weaslette." He looked at Nina raising an eyebrow.

"Miss Lovegood." He greeted Luna, extending the courtesy to her as well.

Weaslette? Did she know him from somewhere? She strained her memory. No doubt that she would remember a handsome stranger.

"We're here to see the venue." Nina snapped impatiently.

"Ah, of course, the venue." He drawled as he started walking in direction from where he had appeared.

"Where is Narcissa?" Ginny asked him cautiously even though her mind was now on a certain blonde male Slytherin as they entered the study. Not just the study, Draco's study.

"She is in the conference room with Draco." He replied smoothly. –"Ladies first." He gestured toward the fireplace Ginny had used to enter and exit many a times.

Ginny was more caught up with the memories of Malfoy and her in the study. Oh dear, that sounded wrong didn't it? His arms around her tight had felt like home. She felt safe, protected. His light touch felt great against her thighs. There he was gallantly saving her and she had to go and read into it. It hadn't meant a thing.

Malfoy had just done his duty.

"You go first!"

"No! Ladies first!" An argument had Ginny snapping back into reality.

"Wait!" She stepped forward making it a point to glare at her best friend for being so juvenile. –"May I go first, Mr Zabini?" She asked him with polite sweetness.

He sighed as though revelling in the sound of her voice, "When you put it that way... Of course you may..." He gestured towards the green flames at the fireplace. Ginny followed his instructions and not too soon, she found herself at a grand ballroom.

It was so grand; the word itself was an understatement to describe it. Immediately, inspiration struck her and she looked around at the place in joy. It was going to be a beautiful night to remember once Ginny was done with it.

She felt power flowing in her stems as she took in the place. The walls were a concrete peach, pillars decorated with carvings of flowers, vines. They wouldn't be there for long, she thought to herself. It was fantastic, just not what she had in mind. Once she was done, this place would be magical. Pun intended.

She took out her wand from her satchel to clean her cobalt blue trench coat that had been dirtied with soot and ash from the fireplace. As usual, her satchel lay forgotten on the wooden floors that were made for ballroom dancing. She tied her red hair into a high pony tail, feeling the high of being a woman on a mission.

This place would be transformed. Behind her, the argument had once again started. Ginny sighed, irate.

"Why are you still here? We don't need you." Nina argued with Blaise Zabini who looked as though he was having the time of his life.

"Someday you'll say otherwise." He replied, smugness written all over that handsome face.

She gasped in outrage. That was Ginny's cue to intervene.

"Mr Zabini!" She called loudly attaining his attention, "I trust that Narcissa has disabled the spells to the ballroom?"

He nodded his head, "Go ahead and work your magic. I'll just stay here supervising."

Nina looked as though she had been forced to swallow a slice of lemon.

-"Oh don't worry; I'll be out of your hair. Pretend that I don't exist. I shall make myself comfortable." He walked away before anyone of them could respond.

"It's like he was sent from heaven or something." Luna whispered appreciatively as the three of them watched him strut to the other end.

Once he was there, he raised his thumb and gestured for them to carry on.

"How do you pretend with someone like that?" Nina whispered harshly catching Ginny's attention.

"What's with the sexual tension?" She demanded an explanation.

"There is nothing sexual about that tension or so help me Merlin..."

"She means, what's the story? Are you going to tell us or do we have to dig it out of you?" Luna explained calmly.

"Fine..."Nina gave in grudgingly. "Remember I told you that on my last visit to Italy I got completely sloshed at a party while dancing with this really hot bloke?"

Ginny and Luna both nodded their heads interestedly. "Zabini is that bloke."

-"I woke up the next morning with the mother of all hangovers in a hotel room. I can't remember anything that happened. The next thing I know, a very hot bloke with pacs is emerging out of the bathroom in all his half-naked glory and a white towel hanging dangerously low around his..." She glared at both girls who sighed at the mental image.

"I should stop being so descriptive!" She exclaimed.

-"I was completely naked under the covers so I thought I had done the deed with the bloke here. I was hysterical and he came and comforted me, IN HIS TOWEL! I asked him if we had slept together and he shook his head sadly and said yes. For the next few days I lived with the belief that I had lost my virginity to him. Until I found out otherwise..." Her teeth gritted in frustration.

"I don't get it... is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Luna asked, confused. Ginny had to keep herself from laughing at the murderous expression Nina had. Her friends were not showing any pity, but then again, they couldn't help themselves. They knew that Blaise Zabini here had not hurt their friend enough or else he would be elsewhere.

-"He lied to me. He said we had slept together. I believed him. We didn't sleep together... He just slept in the same room as me that's all. I was naked because I puked all over my clothes. Some girl changed me. He crashed in my hotel room because he was quite drunk himself."She explained further. –"I was so depressed when I thought that I had lost my virginity to a mere one night stand."

Both girls had their arms around Nina in a comforting manner when they noticed that she was pouting.

"You know... technically he is kind of right. That was a very vague question, Nina. He must have thought otherwise." Luna pointed out defending Blaise.

-"You can sleep together anywhere, in the same room, on the same bed... Sleeping together does not necessarily mean having sex."

-"Oh damn you, Luna. You're defending that bloody attorney over me!"

"Now that I know he is an attorney, it makes a lot of sense." Ginny said thoughtfully. –"But he is a complete barnacle-head for playing with you like that."

She huffed grudgingly, accepting her best friend's sort of loyal support for her.

"He seems really familiar to me though. Have I met him before?" Ginny asked her.

"Woman! Blaise Zabini? Fellow SLUTherin? Best friend, attorney and advisor to Draco Malfoy? Don't you ever read magazines?" Nina rolled her eyes at her best friend's ignorance as she implied the Casanova status of Blaise Zabini.

"Only the important ones...society magazines are complete rubbish." Ginny admitted sheepishly.

At least now she knew why the handsome rake had seemed so familiar. She knew him of course, from Hogwarts.

"Can we get to work?" Luna begged, -"I want to have dinner with Harry."

"Ugh... Luna, you are so boyfriend-oriented." Nina said, evidently pissed as she made move to remove her nude trench coat.

It was best to separate her best friend from her close friend right now. "Nina, Luna. I want these walls transfigured to glass." She pointed towards the walls below the beautifully carved pillars.

-"Luna...Can you start from where Blaise is? And hand me your sketchbook and charcoal."

The girls set to work having converted into being women on a mission.

Hours flew by a one by one the walls were transfigured from concrete to glass, Blaise – true to his word sat quietly in the corner watching the girls work their magic in awe. Ginny, having done her part sketched away furiously on Luna's sketchbook. Ordinarily, that was Luna's job, listen to Ginny's descriptions and draw them out. Like a witness giving a sketch artist the impression of a wanted criminal.

Ginny was lost in her own world when Draco arrived. He raised a questioning eyebrow at Blaise as he took in the drastic changes. His jaw dropped open in surprise. The walls were now glass; the remaining concrete walls were a pure shade of white.

Ginny sat, legs folded like a pretzel, in the middle of the ballroom in deep concentration. She looked fragile, delicate almost huddled.

"Giovanni, Lovegood." He called out in greeting nodding his head to both girls as he walked across the ballroom importantly. His presence commanded the entire ballroom's attention, well except for Ginny's of course. Luna and Nina watched wide-eyed as Draco walked towards where Ginny was settled.

His towering frame shielded the lighting from her sketchbook. Ginny looked up, meeting his gaze. She rolled her eyes as if convincing herself of something before retreating.

Draco watched her for a few seconds before choosing to make himself comfortable beside her.

"Such a busy bee..." He tsked in greeting, watching her. Few ginger strands had fallen out of her high pony.

"Hey yourself..." She mumbled continuing to do whatever it was that she was doing.

"What are you doing? Let me see." He insisted, making move to snatch the sketchbook from her hand.

"Malfoy! No!" She struggled and fought back, eventually his strong grip won. She narrowed her eyes at him in warning as he smirked back annoyingly at her.

He turned away to look at the drawing before him. It was beyond his imagination. He stared at it, transfixed.

"Is that the grand ballroom?" He finally asked her, not knowing what to think of it.

"No." She snapped defensively. –"It's the grand ballroom after we are done decorating it." She moved to take her drawing back but he held it away.

"Let me see..."He repeated, his gaze drawn back to the drawing. It was simple, elegant chic and yet had an element of art in it. The drawing screamed winter, mystery, intrigue just as its theme wanted it to.

Ginny observed Draco anxiously, not realising that she was peeling off her sparkly turquoise nail polish. She wanted to know what he thought. His opinion mattered, she realised. She wanted to impress him.

"I don't like it." He merely uttered, breaking Ginny's heart. "I love it." Immediately the pieces of her broken heart fitted back into place like a puzzle. Her heart soared with triumph.

"Tell me about it." He looked at her, his grey eyes smouldering with interest.

The feeling of euphoria, the extra strong caffeine had Ginny chatting away merrily as she listed off her ideas. Draco could not take his eyes off her; she had never looked more beautiful. Hair not in place, face smudged with charcoal, clothes crumpled from sitting in an unladylike manner on the floor.

"Malfoy! Malfoy! Are you even listening?" She demanded, her eyes flashing like lightning in a desert.

He nodded his head. To Blaise and the girls, he rather looked as though he was staring at the person who hung the moon.

"I think that this would be a great idea for...Malfoy?" Ginny's eyes widened as Malfoy's hand caressed her left cheek. He rubbed her cheek softly.

She breathed, feeling his touch. "What...?"

"You had a smudge." He explained, showing her his blacked pale thumb. It was such a contradiction on his skin.

He leaned forward whispering seductively in her ear, "And I believe that you can call me Draco, Ginny."

* * *

><p><em><strong>If I described the painting, there wouldn't be an element of surprise later would there? For now, just live with the walls being turned to glass!<strong>_

_**Voila! That was Chapter 5 as promised! I wrote this chapter daily on my phone while on the way to school. We have approximately two more chapters left before this fic is finished! Readers, please inspire me to update faster by reviewing in these dark times! Till the next update! XOXO**_


	6. Chapter 6 Tell Me

**Under the Mistletoe **

**Chapter 6. Tell Me **

* * *

><p>"Violet or blue?"<p>

Ginny bit her lip as she stared at the scribbles on the spare bit of parchment that Flourish & Blotts provided for their customers. Today was the monthly In Events Management Errand Day, the day where both Ginny and Nina took time out strictly to buy items that they or the company were in serious need of.

This December, both girls were using the time to catch up on their Christmas shopping. Ginny had already collected the new arrivals that she had ordered for Hermione in Flourish & Blotts as well as a Grecian recipe book for her mother to experiment with. They were in her satchel as she shopped for stationary.

She was here with none other than Dennis Creevey, completing another one of the mundane tasks on her to-do lists, to restock the supply of the office ink.

"Does it really matter? It's just ink." Dennis replied absent-mindedly doodling on the provided parchment with emerald ink.

"I have to stare at it." She explained to him patiently waiting for an answer.

"Violet?" He suggested to her, still not paying attention. Giving the parchment a final scrutiny, she decided that she would indeed settle for violet.

"Violet it is." She agreed.

"Such a girl you are..." He teased her as she grabbed two bottles of violet ink. One for her and the other for Nina.

"This girl gave you a job. Don't ever forget that." She told him, pointing a finger at his chest.

"I love you for that." Dennis told her, his blue eyes twinkling as he grinned, pulling her in for a hug.

-"I promise I won't let you down." He kissed her lightly on the forehead.

To anyone who was watching, the duo would look like a couple but truth be told, they were nothing but brother and sister as well as plain good friends. Their relationship was almost similar to Harry's and Hermione's.

Ginny hugged him relishing the warmth his body emitted; it had been a while since someone held her in a protective manner like that. The last had been Draco, and he was definitely being missed.

Her mind was on Draco while she was in the arms of Dennis Creevey, if it was anyone else, she would have felt like a complete slut but it was just Dennis. The handsome sandy-haired, charming bloke with a gorgeous pair of baby blues.

"I'm going to go and pay for the stationary." She informed him.

"Okay. I will meet you outside the store." Dennis promised, making move to leave.

Ginny watched him leave before making move to combat the long queue at Flourish & Blotts checkout counter. She was in half-mind to leave the shop without getting anything but knew that she would have to endure Nina's wrath.

As she walked towards the end of the queue, she heard a familiar smooth, commanding voice.

"Pack these, and be quick with it."

She decided that a greeting was most definitely called for.

"Draco...What a surprise!" She exclaimed, greeting the blonde as he stood, bored, watching the shop's assistant with a sharp scrutiny. She could tell that the assistant was feeling thoroughly uncomfortable with his penetrating gaze.

He looked really sexy today in a thick, black leather jacket with denim, dangerously sexy. He wore a dark grey beanie that brought out his grey eyes and his pale hair and skin. His cheeks were slightly pink from the cold and he wore leather gloves.

He turned and raised an eyebrow at her in reply.

"Christmas shopping?" She confirmed casually, trying to hide the excitement she was truly feeling at running into him at Flourish & Blotts.

"What do you think?" He replied sarcastically, smirking when that retort earned him a glare.

"Oh I don't know. Wouldn't someone as rich and as powerful as you have his assistant do all the Christmas shopping for him?" Ouch, that bit served him right for being such a snarky git.

He looked rueful at this, "I have my assistant wrap my gifts. I'm terrible at wrapping things. Does that count?" He offered.

She had to laugh at this. Draco was so cute.

"No it doesn't" She answered him, "So who are the gifts for?" She looked on curiously at the bundle of books that he was getting wrapped.

"A good cause..." He answered, shifting uncomfortably.

Adorable, cute...such words never came to mind when one thought of Draco Malfoy. The better words were sexy, hot, smouldering... However, despite his attire, today was another story altogether. Draco had never looked more adorable, uncomfortable. Ginny could feel her curiosity heightening as she watched the assistant package the books.

She leaned forward only to see the name of a famous orphanage located nearby, "Angeli Foundation."

"Isn't that the orphanage ...?" He covered her mouth before she could say anything else loudly.

"Could you get any louder?" He glared at her, grey eyes flashing.

-"I'm going to let go now... Keep your voice down." He warned her. He moved his hand only to have her squealing like a baby pig or a banshee. He couldn't tell the difference.

"Draco! You are so ...!" He covered her mouth again, gripping her by her elbow lightly to show her that he meant business but not harm.

"I have a reputation to protect... Wea-Ginny." They were standing so close to one another that it was hard to ignore the presence of the opposite sex. Draco's grip on Ginny, though not painful demanded her attention, her body felt alive with his touch.

He, on the other hand could not ignore her very female presence, any closer and they would be touching – chest to chest. The little separation was almost agonizing. His eyes darkened in lust. She was hypnotised, they were both clearly in a need of a distraction.

Abruptly, he grabbed the stationary basket she held in her hands and threw it towards the assistant. "Pack this for the lady." He demanded his voice harsher, deeper.

It took Ginny a few minutes to realise what he had done. "Draco!" She glowered at him in protest.

"I can queue up and pay for my items as well as get them wrapped, thank you very much." She made move to grab her ink bottles from the shop assistant but Draco stopped her by placing a few galleons in front of the poor man.

"All done, Sir." The poor man said weakly.

"We will be off now. Have this delivered to the foundation. I should receive news by this afternoon." He grabbed Ginny's parcel, his other arm wrapped around Ginny's waist protectively.

It was an intimate gesture; Ginny's imagination couldn't help but run wild. She imagined them on dates, his arm wrapped around her waist exactly like this showing the world that she belonged to him.

Why was she thinking about him like that? Who was he? What had he done to her? Did she have some kind of sick fascination for Draco Malfoy? Was she flattered by the extra attention that he always paid to her? Did she like him annoying her? Her mind was miles away being bombed with such questions.

Why did such a casual gesture feel so intimate? Was she reading too much into this move?

"By the way... Mother wanted me to send you a note this afternoon that the door gifts have been taken care of as she had requested. While it does not concern your company, she thought that you would appreciate knowing. Since, I met you here; I don't think it will be necessary to send you a note."

"Hmmm..." She merely replied, her mind still lingering on Draco.

He shook her gently, startling her out of her reverie, "You've been miles away. Are you angry?" He asked her referring to his behaviour earlier.

Ginny stared at him, puzzled for a few seconds before she finally realised his topic of discussion.

"Irate yes, not angry. I did not appreciate you paying for my stationary." She informed him.

He rolled his eyes good naturedly, "On the bright side, I gave you more incentive towards stocking up your supply of candy and piling your third drawer with wrappers." He teased her, making her heart flutter.

She frowned at him as he winked at her. "So what's the record this year?" He teased her.

Goodness only knew why he assumed she was trying to keep track of her sweet-toothed tendencies by keeping candy-wrappers in her third drawer. She was too lazy to throw them in the waste paper basket for heaven's sake.

"The year has yet to end." She reminded him.

"Touche." He replied easily.

They stepped out of Flourish & Blotts and into the thick snowfall of the winter. Ginny was surprised to see many people shopping despite the arrival of Jack Frost. She winced when a falling snowflake caressed her chin, shivering at the icy contact.

Draco frowned when he noticed her discomfort. "Where is your hat?"

-"I didn't bring one." She shivered lightly, starting to regret her decision. He sighed to himself muttering something about girls needing to be prepared and much to her surprise, he pulled off his beanie.

Ginny's jaw dropped open as she noticed the casual disarray of his platinum blonde hair beneath. He unhurriedly put the beanie on her soothing frozen strands that came his way. She looked cute with his beanie, he thought.

"Suits you..." He said softly, his head still touching her red waves. And it did, it matched her blue trench coat, black woollen leggings, boots. It gave her a very cool – coloured look.

"Draco..."She protested sweetly, not really meaning it.

"Hush..." He chastened her, not wanting to hear another word. –"You need it more than I do..."

She ached to touch his hair in its platinum blonde bed head glory. Giving in to temptation, she reached out and ruffled his soft hair. It was starting to gather frozen drops of water.

"Thank you..." She said sincerity showing from the depths of her eyes.

"Be safe." He handed her the forgotten parcel of stationery and with a sudden gust of wind, he disappeared before her eyes.

Ginny stood, flabbergasted. Did all of that really just happen? All of a sudden, her life felt like a plot in a novel. She touched her head in disbelief, strong enough evidence was present, his beanie.

She felt hope coursing like a raging river through her veins. Did Draco feel the same attraction?

"Ginny! Why are you standing outside?" Out of nowhere, Dennis appeared startling her.

"I was waiting for you." She reminded him.

"Oh...that was fast." He looked back at the store. She shrugged not wanting to explain Draco.

"Nice beanie..." He observed complimenting her-"Good thing you brought it with you."

Ginny nodded weakly, she had never really been much of a liar. The lesser questions Dennis asked, the better. Her attraction toward Draco was better a secret now.

"I bought you a gift." He handed her a Styrofoam mug filled with hot chocolate piled with marshmallow and whipped cream goodness. Ginny squealed, thrilled that she had something to combat the cold with. Draco's absence had left her feeling colder than before.

"Thank you, Dennis." She took a quick gulp, the warmth of the chocolate scorching her windpipes. He grinned at her knowingly.

Hours flew by as she and Dennis went around Diagon Alley running errands and completing last minute Christmas shopping. She was now a few galleons poorer. Her gift for Nina had caused a dent in her bank account.

Two days soon flew by with no new incidents; both Ginny and Nina were rushing around in preparations as usual. Ginny had spent the last few days making Christmas goodies for the family and helping her mother around the house as much as she could. Also, she had finalized the wedding cake for Parvati's wedding. It had been a long and draining process but eventually, she emerged victorious.

Decorations for the Malfoy Christmas Ball were now in the works, she had handed Luna her sketch and the magic had now began. In fact, she was due for supervision later. For now, she will settle with decorating the office to suit the Christmas spirit.

"It's the most beautiful time of the year..." She sang her Christmas spirits on a high as the day drew nearer.

A sharp rap on her window informed her that she had a letter. She opened the window to a majestic owl carrying a letter with the wax seal of the Malfoy crest.

"I have been expecting you." She told the owl as she poured it a bowl of treats that she and Nina kept for all the owls that they received.

The owl merely hooted in response as she opened the letter.

_Ginevra, _

_I hope to see you this afternoon at 3pm. I would like to discuss an issue with you personally. _

_Narcissa Malfoy _

Ginny had a brief déjà vu moment as she read the note, she sighed. Some things never changed. However her curiosity was piqued, what did Narcissa want to discuss with her? She glanced at the clock, it was 11am. She had a little over two hours before she had to get to Malfoy Manor for supervision as well as meeting Narcissa.

Perhaps it was with regards to the door gifts, she mused. That was probably it; she decided and carried on decorating as well as singing along to carols that were playing on the radio.

Two hours later, Ginny entered an empty study. Swiftly, she muttered a Cleaning spell pointing her wand towards her clothes. Draco wasn't around and the last time she had been to the ballroom, Blaise had worked the inner floo systems of the Malfoy Manor. Perhaps she could try after all she was on Malfoy property.

Once again, she retreated back into the fireplace with its green flames and tried her luck. Apparently, she could enter the ballroom. As she made her way amidst the construction, she met Luna whom she caught up with. It was going good, she observed. Everything was going as planned.

The walls were glass, engraved pillars were concrete and of a beautiful, pure shade of white. The curtains were being fixed, she noticed. The gigantic Christmas tree was being set up. She handed her praises as well as opinions and feedbacks to Luna who was very pleased with her compliments.

Time flew as she went around supervising and instructing. She was looking at the boxes of Christmas decorations when Narcissa entered the ball.

"Ginevra!" She called out sharply, her presence very much like the honourable Queen's. Automatically it was as though there was an elephant in the room; you could slice the tension in the air. The workers were aware of her presence even though they pretended to be busy.

Ginny stood up from examining the boxes, unaware of anything that had transpired.

"Narcissa! Good afternoon!" She greeted her brightly as she climbed over the boxes and made her way towards her client.

The look on Narcissa's face was one of cold fury. She looked livid, as though one wrong word from Ginny and she would explode or avada kedavra her.

"I wish to see you outside."

Wordlessly, she stalked out of the room. Not one person's gaze was away from her by this point. Ginny felt blood rushing towards her cheeks as she caught the curious stares and looks everyone wore. Luna had a questioning look as well as slight bemusement going on. She didn't say anything but squeezed Ginny's hand lightly to show her support.

Ginny followed suit after a few seconds not before she set her guard up, though. Maybe Narcissa was in one of her diva moods. Maybe she had done something wrong, but she hadn't. Nothing was wrong except for... But she had ensured that he kept it secret if not till his grave than a least till the end of the ball.

Had she found out already?

Ginny felt her heart sinking, instincts told her, yes. She followed Narcissa to the parlour where it all started. Narcissa had not even sat down, she stood before her.

"When were you going to inform me about this, Ginevra?" She said quietly, her eyes smouldering with anger.

"I...I...inform?" Ginny stammered, suddenly feeling very afraid. She had not anticipated a reaction like this.

"Is this some kind of payback?" She demanded, gripping Ginny by the elbow extremely tightly.

"No...No!" Tears welled up in Ginny's eyes by this point.

"How dare you hire a nature photographer to photograph the ball without consulting me? Is this your company's idea of client treatment? I wish to severe this contract."

Call Ginny crazy, but at this point in time, while Narcissa's grip on her hurt like a mother, she wondered how could one be absolutely murderous and not spew vulgarities at the same time?  
>She was filled with horror; tears were rolling down her face now as she pleaded with Narcissa.<p>

"Please, you must understand..." But she could not get her words across as Narcissa continued.

"Did someone bribe you to do this?"

If Narcissa were to revoke her contract with In Events Management, the whole town will hear about this. Sure, the cancellation of the ball would be the buzz of the town however the bigger buzz would be why? While as per the term of the contract, termination would require a large sum for the client, they would be out of business forever.

The Malfoys were powerful people; it would take years to achieve the level of reputation they had achieved now and even then, cracks would always be there.

Why hadn't Ginny thought things through when she was contemplating this decision?

"Maybe you should hear the entire story sometimes before jumping to conclusions, Mother." Draco said dryly from where he stood in the hallway. –"I could hear you all the way from my study."

"What is there to listen to, Draco? This girl has been cheating us. I'm sure ..." Draco interrupted his mother before she could complete her sentence.

"You are upset because she did not inform you that instead of events, she hired a nature photographer to take photos of our event? Am I correct?" Draco confirmed as he strolled in casually.

Narcissa's death grip on Ginny was now forgotten as she turned to face her son.

Continuing, Draco said "Have you ever considered that she did inform, however you were not the one to grant her permission?"

Narcissa glowered at her son "Come straight to the point, Draco. What are you trying to say here?"

-"That I knew about the photographer. She asked me and I told her that it wouldn't be a problem. Of course I didn't anticipate such strong feelings towards it." He raised an eyebrow at his mother.

"Why would you do something like that?" Narcissa asked in an outrage. –"Don't you care about our reputation?"

"If you can hire a wedding planner to plan a Christmas Ball, why can't I hire a nature photographer to take pictures of the Christmas Ball? Same difference isn't it?" He countered.

-"Moreover, you are clearly planning this event in the hopes that I would be settled, why can't I make decisions with regards to what I would like to and absolutely detest to see during this event?"

He clearly was her son, with his cunning mind. Ginny watched the argument between mother and son choosing to keep quiet and remain invisible. Tears still flowed, from shock.

"Why can't you be more accepting of events like these? Your father met me at an event like this!"

"It was clearly his lucky day. Nothing goes right at an event like this."

"Draco! How are you going to find yourself a girlfriend if your views are like this?"

"You know you are running dry when your mother steps in to find you a girlfriend." Draco joked, looking amused about this.

"Keep your tongue in check, young man." She scolded him sternly, her eyes flashing. Draco shut up immediately knowing that his mother was in one of her moods.

-"I have already finalised the photographer. I'm okay with it and since this event is all about me, you should have no problem with it." He insisted.

His mother sighed in defeat; neither Occlumency nor a mind-reader was required to read her thoughts, "What am I going to do with this boy?"

"I am going to take a nap. I do not wish to have dinner tonight." She informed him stiffly as she walked out of the parlour.

There was silence for a few moments after Narcissa left the parlour. Draco walked over to Ginny to survey the damage. Her face was tear-stained, eyes red and puffy and she had hiccups.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, concerned as he conjured a goblet of water to rid her of her hiccups.

She hiccoughed in reply, nodding her head. "Narcissa is angry..." She said regretfully once she was calm enough.

"Angry is an understatement to describe her right now. She'll be alright. I wish to clear some things here first." He held both her delicate wrists gently.

One felt raw from the abuse earlier but the warmth and light pressure of his hand made her feel better.

"Why didn't you inform us about Dennis Creevey?"

She hiccoughed in reply. "I didn't think that it was necessary. Whether a nature photographer or events, a photographer is after all a photographer."

He looked thoughtful at this, "True that but Mother hates being caught off guard. Do you have anything else that you think we should know about?"

"No." She shook her head, -"Trust me, Draco. I honestly thought it was harmless to have Dennis. I trust him, he wouldn't let me down."

His eyes darkened when he heard this, he looked angry? She couldn't tell.

"Why would you hand so much of trust to him like that? Has he done work like this before?" His question was clear cut and direct. Although at the same time, ambiguous. It had a different meaning behind altogether. The truth was that he was prying but he didn't want her to know that.

"I trust Dennis, Draco. He is my friend. He wouldn't let me down and I know it." She replied, patiently, her brown eyes filled with innocence and trust.

"I won't let you down, Draco." She continued, her eyes pleading with him to believe her. To trust her.

"I'm counting on that." He held her hand solemnly, his voice grim.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thank you for the reviews up till now. The enthusiasm for this story is great!<strong>_

_**This chapter was written with the help of good music. Leave me a review and let me know what you think! More reviews = a faster update!(: XOXO**_


	7. Chapter 7 The Eve of Christmas

**Under the Mistletoe **

**Chapter 7. The Eve of Christmas**

* * *

><p>The eve of Christmas had finally arrived. On a normal Christmas Eve, In Events Management would have been closed – Ginny staying at home baking holiday goodies while Nina went partying in Italy. On a normal Christmas Eve, Ginny would have been at home having bread pudding with dried fruits for breakfast. On a normal Christmas Eve, she would have been making sure that all her gifts had been properly wrapped and that she hadn't missed out on anyone.<p>

In short, there was nothing normal about this Christmas Eve.

Ginny Weasley was at work, specifically at the grand Malfoy Ballroom.

It was going to be a busy, busy day after all, Ginny concluded as she took in the state of the ballroom. Everything was set, the grand chandelier, pure white backdrop, glass walls, midnight blue curtains. Despite being part of a race against time as every event planner was a day before the event, she couldn't help but take a moment to admire the work.

Luna had outdone herself, she thought admiringly. The ballroom was going to look stunning in the night. She could just imagine the guests dancing the classic waltz to a melody in a beautiful setting. It was overwhelming as such a place had only existed in her imagination.

To see it in reality was another feeling altogether. Ginny had a few things left to do, set the guest registration table arrange the door gifts; check if the decorations were in place. It wasn't much, but each task required a certain amount of precision and patience. Narcissa didn't want anything to be left out till tomorrow except for the setting of the pyramid of champagne glasses.

"Earth to Ginny!" Nina snapped her fingers in front of her best friend's face, pun intended, snapping her back into reality.

"Huh?" Ginny looked at Nina, unfocused. Tiredness from straining herself the day before was apparently setting in. Since the whole episode of the Narcissa drama, work had been tougher than ever. It was a test of patience implemented on In Events Management, mostly her by the Ice Queen herself.

She made Ginny and Nina slog over ballroom decorations, losing sleep over it was apparently her idea of cruel, sweet revenge.

"What were you thinking about?" Nina asked her evidently curious.

"The ballroom is going to look beautiful once we're done with it." Ginny exclaimed, pleased as she took in their hard work once again.

"Beautiful..." Nina echoed after her, she too taking in the venue.

"My sentiments exactly." They were greeted by none other than the rogue Blaise Zabini himself.

"Good morning, ladies." He tipped an imaginary bowler hat in their direction grinning wickedly.

"Good morning yourself, Mr Zabini." Ginny greeted him shyly ignoring a nudge from Nina in her ribs. The bloke had the ability to make her heart flutter with his insanely good looks and seductive charm. Ginny was star struck. Nina on the other hand did not look remotely pleased.

"I think my morning lost its charm the moment you sat foot in the ballroom." She told him rudely ignoring Ginny's pointed glare. His wicked grin widened and he ran a hand over his unruly, dark curls.

"Why the temper, love?" He drawled lazily as he sauntered towards the girls in all his handsome glory. –"Surely your morning must have been made knowing that you've got dashing company...Moi!"

-"After all it's not every day that Blaise Zabini volunteers to supervise you ladies."

"Did you check the lunar calendar, Ginny? Tonight's full moon is going to be blue." Nina smirked sarcastically at her best friend. Ginny had to hide a smile. Their sizzling chemistry was thoroughly amusing. Nina very much looked as though she wanted to stab Blaise Zabini with her quill.

Ginny decided to step in before Nina's notorious Italian temper got the better off her.

"Very well, Mr Zabini. Can you please help me with the Christmas decorations? They forgot to hang the mistletoe on this wall. I would climb up the ladder but I am wearing a skirt. Since you are here, let me take advantage of you." Ginny smiled at him sweetly, innocently.

"You can take advantage of me anytime you want, baby." Blaise told her eliciting a groan from a corner not too far from where they were standing.

Ginny blushed knowing that was not what she meant. Blaise, in the meantime was having the time of his life.

"Do you need me to hold the ladder for you, Mr Zabini?" She asked him as he made move to climb the ladder. Both their attires were impractical. Blaise was dressed like a model ready for a photo shoot while Ginny was in a skirt.

She wore a chiffon collar white blouse with a white camisole beneath. It was paired up with a nude coloured flow, floor length skirt beneath which she wore black stockings to combat the winter and the icy marble floors when she walked barefooted.

Blaise wore an emerald green button down shirt and black slacks. His shirt was not tucked in giving him a less than polished but completely stylish look. He wore his expensive Italian shoes as usual.

"No sweetheart, I think I can manage perfectly. Why don't you go and check on your friend back there. "He winked when they both heard frustrated sounds followed by a very loud rip.

Hurriedly, Ginny went to check on Nina while Blaise hung the mistletoe. It turned out that Nina was having trouble concentrating with Blaise around.

"Why is he here?" She grumbled pulling her hair back into a pony tail as she bent to deal with the cardboard box.

"Would you prefer him or Narcissa?" Ginny hissed irritably, Nina really needed to get over herself right now. Sure Blaise got on her nerves but she was supposed to keep things purely professional.

"Point..." Nina sighed in defeat. –"Ooohh... Look at the door gifts!" She squealed in excitement as she opened to box to reveal hundreds of Christmas themed snow globes.

Now, the snow globes weren't the usual ones that could be found in a muggle store. The kind where you could pick it up, shake it and watch a flurry of white glitter land slowly, na-uh! Wizard snow globes were slightly different, it all depended on the type it was though. Most snow globes were based on celebrations – mainly the Valentine's Day ones. It would feature a man and a woman dancing the night away. Instead of supposed 'snow' it would be rose petals falling.

If a man was proposing, the man in the snow globe would do the same thing. In short, the figures in the snow globe could be controlled.

In this case, due to it being a Christmas – Masquerade of Mystery themed ball, the snow globes that the Malfoys had ordered were spectacular. The snow globes were fist sized with a large Christmas tree in the centre. The tree was decorated with embroidered black and white masks instead of the usual colourful baubles. As Ginny picked up the snow globe, an accidental touch of a button made her realise that the scenery could be changed.

She was now staring at a man in black robes with blonde hair that was slicked back dancing with a lady in a white dress with red hair. Both of them wore masks matching their attire. Ginny was oddly reminded of herself and Draco. She stared at the dancing duo, transfixed.

Ever since she was a mere little girl, Ginny had been fascinated with little souvenirs like matryoshka dolls, snow globes, and kaleidoscopes. She had a small collection of snow globes at home. They rested on her window sill.

The Malfoy door gift was so captivating; Ginny longed to own a piece herself. There was an additional bonus that it reminded her very much of Draco, a piece that she had wanted to keep to herself.

She was attracted to Draco that much she had established with herself not more than a few days back. He was intriguing, one moment he was a complete sweetheart, the next an annoying jackass. He pushed her buttons. And that had finally brought her to confess her feelings to Nina.

"Ginny! Would you stop staring at the snow globe?" Nina called her over as she began to set the table.

"It's pretty isn't it?" She breathed in admiration as she forced herself to set it down on the table.

"Yes it is. And I know that it reminds you of you and Draco. Stop swooning, now is not the time to be distracted, love." Nina teased Ginny good naturedly as she set the table cloth.

"Hmmm...Does it look straight?" She mused as she stared at the table cloth.

"Yep..." Ginny nodded her head as she muttered a charm under her breath.

"By the way, why aren't you with Zabini?" Nina spat out his name as though there was venom in her mouth.

"Really, Nina... Really?" Ginny said drily. –"He's hanging the mistletoe now. No way am I standing near two feet of him. Did you know, not kissing under a mistletoe is considered bad luck?"

-"Besides...the one I'd love to kiss under a mistletoe is nowhere near me." She sighed. –"It's so ridiculous for me to have a crush on my client's son."

"Well... he is hot."Nina pointed out. "For the record, I've never been kissed under mistletoe. I avoid it like the plague whenever I go to a Christmas party."

"I can change that..." Blaise Zabini added in smoothly as he leaned against the pillar listening to both their conversations. He shook mistletoe in their direction. –"It wouldn't stick."

"Let me help you with that." Ginny quickly inserted as she noticed that Nina was going to say something nasty. She grabbed the mistletoe out of his hands and headed over to where the ladder was placed.

Meanwhile, Blaise decided to help Nina arrange the door gifts so that they could be placed besides the registration table at the exit.

Nina made move to carry the heavy box rolling her eyes to herself, muttering something about men with no manners. Blaise flicked his wand lazily and casted a levitation spell, to her surprise, the box levitated out of her hands and straight to the table.

"For the record, I heard that. I don't see why I should carry it when I can levitate it, unless you would like to see the full effects of my muscles." He winked at her causing her to groan in irritation.

She carried on with the work, arranging the snow globes slowly. Occasionally, she would smile slightly at the snow globe – they reminded her of Draco and Ginny too.

"Ouch..." Blaise suddenly hissed, shocking her. She looked up only to find his hand coated in blood, thoroughly wounded. There were bits and pieces of broken glass on the floor – a broken snow globe. She gasped as the wound, blood leaked like water to the floor.

"Oh dear, what did you do to yourself, Zabini." She practically sprinted over, taking a look at his wounded hand. A shard of glass was stuck in his palm.

"I should have known to expect broken glass within." He joked weakly.

"Be serious, Zabini. Oh dear Merlin..." Nina felt so helpless. She quickly took of her peach scarf and wrapped it around – to prevent a mess or to stop the blood, she didn't know.

"Ginny!" She hollered desperately, -"Zabini hurt himself. We're going to head over to St Mungo's. It's one of those deep cut things."

After wrestling so much with that annoying mistletoe, Ginny finally managed to get it to stick onto the wall. A holler from Nina informed her that she was going to be alone for quite some time. If they acted on their sexual attraction possibly, all night.

She sighed and continued with her work, using magic to speed up things like setting the tablecloth. Once, briefly she wished that her mother was here to help her, in no time, everything would have been set.

Hours flew by as she finished the remaining tasks one by one. She lost track of time as she continued making her imagines come to life. Before long, she was done and exhausted. Nina owed her big time for this.

She'd send Nina an owl after she left. She still had one last thing to do. To see her sketch come to live before she left and the Ball happened. Then, she would have no time to stand back and admire her work.

"Zabini... Did you die in here or something?" Draco entered the ballroom, irritably. His best friend had vanished for hours. He had only volunteered to supervise the girls for a couple of hours or so but he never returned.

To his surprise, he saw Ginny sitting on the floor in the middle of the ballroom her skirt spread out before her. She was gazing in awe at the door gift that his mother had ordered.

"You know, if you really like it that much, you can have one." He told her in greeting as he walked in her direction. He wore a black suit **(imagine Draco in HBP when he reveals that he is a death eater)** which shone with the light of the chandelier. As usual, it looked expensive and classy. He looked extra pale, the light of the chandelier giving him a more mysterious look.

It was the only thing that Ginny had managed to light so far. The others had a spell on them.

"Really?" She looked at him questioningly as though to confirm what she had heard.

"Really." He promised as he sat beside her. He moved her skirt so that he wouldn't sit on it. Both of them were vaguely reminded of the day he sat beside her to view her sketch. Draco had been so attentive then. No one except for her friends took her ideas seriously. Draco had listened to every word with rapt attention.

"Done with everything?" He asked her as he took a look at the transformation of the place. She nodded her head quietly.

"Where is Blaise?"

"He stabbed himself in the palm with a broken snow globe. Nina's brought him to St Mungo's for stitches."

"Ah, good old Muggle treatment." He replied, rolling his eyes at the thought of Blaise injuring himself. A Death Eater hadn't thrown him off in the war but a tiny snow globe stabbed him, the irony.

"Did you really mean what you said about the snow globe?" Ginny asked him quietly.

Draco laughed lightly at this, "Of course I did! It's yours. Keep it in that nasty satchel of yours." He urged her.

She narrowed her eyes at his criticism of her satchel but she was far too tired to protest. Draco noticed her exhaustion.

"Shall we leave? Perhaps I should escort you home?" He asked her, concerned.

She shook her head, disagreeing. "I wish to see the place completely lit before I left. Apparently there is a spell on this place. Do you know how to disarm it?"

"I set it." He replied. Murmuring a few words he disarmed the place while he waved his wand. Sparks of silver flew from his wand and to her amazement; the grand Malfoy ballroom was transformed.

Mistletoes were hung at every corner. The gargantuan Christmas tree was lit with candles and transparent baubles which glowed like white opals. A diamond chandelier hung in the centre of the ballroom bragging of the Malfoys luxurious lifestyle. The walls were glass, showing off the lavish snowy gardens which were decorated with white fairy lights. Against the dark background of a wintery night, it gave the impression of a very starry Christmas. Midnight blue curtains that originally hung from the walls were pulled back with blue silk ribbons.

It was indeed a sight to behold, a sight that Ginny had perceived.

"Wow!" Ginny regarded the artistry before her.

"Wow indeed..." Draco agreed however his attention was fixed upon her. The glow of happiness that her face had when he had lit up the ballroom was captivating. She had truly loved the amount of work she had put in for the place. Never had he ever seen someone with so much of passion for their occupation.

He was absolutely enamoured. She had never looked more beautiful than she did today.

"You have outdone yourself." He complimented her.

Ginny couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. Draco's compliments were probably enough to sustain her happiness for an entire day. A compliment from Draco Malfoy truly meant that it was definitely special; he was after all a man of few compliments.

A thought struck her and her expression changed within seconds. She looked... wistful?

"What happened?" Draco asked her carefully, concerned.

"Nothing..." She bit her lip avoiding his piercing gaze.

"Look at me Ginny. What's wrong?" He turned her towards him, holding her by her elbows.

"It's stupid." She shook her head, refusing to meet his gaze.

"Tell me..." He insisted, tipping her chin gently so that she would meet his eyes.

She scrunched her adorable button nose, wincing as she confessed.

"I wish I could dance in the Ball too." She explained wistfully.

"That's it?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Her desires were so simple.

"Yes." She gave him a look as though challenging him to comment on the issue.

He shook his head smiling lightly, amused. Ginny was amazed by how handsome he looked whenever he smiled. She ached to throw herself into his arms and have him hold her forever.

She needed a distraction before she did something silly like that. She pulled away from his hold and went to place her snow globe beside her satchel. She would put it in later.

As she stood up from doing so, she felt Draco's presence come up behind her.

"Draco I..." She turned around wanting to face him to say something but instead found him kneeling before her. One of his knees was bent and he held a hand before her, smirking.

"Would you care to dance, Miss Weasley?" He smirked, raising an eyebrow.

She gaped at him, stunned. For a moment there, she thought he was proposing. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest. Her brain screamed for her to say 'yes', for dancing of course.

"Draco?" She managed weakly.

"Yes?" He gave her a perfectly angelic look. He still managed to look devilishly hot while doing that.

She took his hand, immediately he stood up, pulling her into his arms.

"No music..." She practically whispered. The silence of the night and the fact that they were the only two souls in the ballroom enabled him to hear her barely coherent thought.

"Right..." He pulled his wand from his coat and pointed it towards the snow globe murmuring a spell.

Immediately, a beautiful tune started playing and from where she could see, the two figurines were dancing the classical waltz.

"All better?" She nodded her head lightly in reply. She would never forget this piece of music ever again. It was officially her favourite melody.

Draco pulled Ginny closer as she wrapped her hands around his neck. His hands rested caringly on her waist. The exhaustion she felt caused her to lean against his chest. They swayed lightly to the tune for the next few minutes relishing the feel of each other's arms.

Ginny's eyes were closed, she was right when she imagined how Draco's arms around her would make her feel. In fact, he made her feel a thousand times better. Draco held the tired beauty in his arms; he looked unperturbedly deep in thought.

Slowly he pulled away, Ginny open her dazed eyes to meet his darkened once. He separated her from him only to pull her in again except this time she leaned against him as they swayed to the music. His hands were wrapped around her waist, his neck leaning lightly against her shoulders.

His touch, though feather light was amazing. The feel of his cool breath on her bare neck caused her to shiver lightly in anticipation. Ginny was lost in the passion that was being thrown at her. She felt his lips make contact with a sensitive spot on her neck, once again she shuddered. Her skin was baby soft; Draco resisted the urge to mark it, instead running his lips lightly.

He was taking advantage of her, he knew. It was wrong, she didn't mean anything to him, yet it felt so right. He was treading on dangerous lines when his hands started exploring. Once again, he twirled her out and pulled her in so that she was facing him.

He gazed into her cinnamon brown eyes; they were filled with acceptance, lust. He wasn't alone. She bit her lip, nervous. Her actions had forced him to set his eyes on them, he desired a taste. He leaned forward and her eyes slowly closed. Her senses once again being assaulted by his cool, fresh breath...

* * *

><p><em><strong> Alas, I changed my mind! This is the second last chapter for this piece of fiction. <strong>_

_**I received a very interestingly infuriating anon review which was of course full of hate. So dear anon if you've made it till this chapter, I didn't realise that my impeccable taste in music influenced your decision towards reading my fiction. Secondly, its Justin Bieber so before you criticize me or my piece of work, maybe you'd like to review your own spelling? (: Lastly, care to tell me how calling Ginny a bitch is constructive criticism? I'm pretty sure my reply to your juvenile review has informed you about my age. I am most definitely old enough to use the internet and mature enough to know not to take advantage of it.**_

_***puts bitch claws away***_

_**On that note, thank you guys for the reviews that I have received. Like I said, I may not be replying but I am lurking and I truly do read and appreciate all of your reviews. I hope that I didn't offend any of my regular readers with my reply above. While I know I am not perfect and thoroughly appreciate constructive criticism, I do not appreciate receiving reviews from people questioning my age or my admiration for Justin Bieber. I believe that it is hardly anybody's business to whether I am a Belieber or not. And if anyone thinks that Ginny needs an attitude adjustment or Draco's a sap or this story is clichéd etc. We could discuss it in a review. I may not be J.K Rowling but in this piece of fanfiction, the characters belong to me and I think that has given me the right to be able to portray them however I deem fit to suit the storyline. No one is at gunpoint to read this story. **_

_**Anyway, more reviews to a faster update? :p **_


	8. Chapter 8 Belle of the Ball

_**This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend; avidficreader for noticing that certain plots in this story were inspired by certain scenes in WFD. If you're into Dramione, please go and check out her fic titled 'Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid'. I don't normally do Dramione but she writes so brilliantly that even I have started to accept a Draco/Hermione pairing. Believe me when I say it's amazingly awesome! Her fic has managed to move my emotions! Draco is a complete sweetheart! I've taken a bit of a fancy to her depiction of Draco Malfoy and her way of romance! She's really nice too! Go check her stories out! XOXO**_

* * *

><p><strong>Under the Mistletoe <strong>

**Chapter 8. Belle of the Ball**

* * *

><p><strong>At St Mungo's,<strong>

Nina winced as she caught a whiff of disinfectant in the air. The hospital was bustling with Healers, nurses and patients with all kinds of maladies. It looked as though the whole of United Kingdom decided to get their ailments treated this Christmas Eve. She hated the idea of hospitals but she was helpless. Blaise Zabini had somehow managed to stab himself in the palm with a broken snow globe – a door gift for the Malfoy Christmas Ball.

She had left her best friend alone in the Malfoy ballroom all because of this idiotic git, she thought to herself angrily, feeling guilty. He wasn't a child, he can take care of himself; her mind convinced her coaxingly. She wanted to leave but the very thought of it left her with a prickly, guilty feeling in her stomach.

As Nina had managed to stop the bleeding with her now bloody peach coloured scarf, the hospital didn't think their case was that much of an emergency. They had approximately three people with minor injuries to go before it was their turn in surgery.

A thought, one of the million that was currently racing in her head struck her, "You didn't stab yourself on purpose did you?" She demanded, glaring nervously at Blaise.

He looked at her as though she was illiterate, "Why would I do that, Giovanni?" He raised a dark eyebrow at her.

"Because..." She opened her mouth to explain. It had honestly sounded so much better in her head when she was convincing herself that he was a complete jackass.

"Why?" He leaned forward, intimidating her. His blue eyes smouldered like blue lava.

She hated him for these reasons. He made her heart beat unsteadily, he warranted desires within her. The worst part was that he knew. She hadn't exactly been subtle the night she was drunk.

"B... Because..." She stuttered nervously wishing that Ginny was with her. With her best friend around, she was a tigress. "Oh shut up and mind your own business, Zabini." She smacked him hard forgetting that it was his injured hand.

Blaise hissed, a swift and silent hiss of painful surprise as Nina turned away stubbornly folding her arms. She frowned toward the dull walls and winced when she realised that she had hurt Blaise on his injured arm. While she hadn't made contact with the wound, any sudden or painful moment was enough to cause a ripple of pain to shoot through one's body.

She watched him from the corner of her eye; his jaw had stiffened as though he was trying to hide his discomfort. It made her feel a thousand times worse. Maybe her guilt would lessen now if she stayed. Or maybe she should just apologise and leave. And pray that she won't meet Blaise Zabini for the next ten years of her life.

"Zz..." She opened her mouth but was interrupted by a nurse with a nasal voice.

"Mr Zabini. Healer Wilson will see you now." She informed him brusquely, walking off to attend to another patient.

Blaise stood up, holding his palm with his other hand. Nina followed suit. When they arrived at the door leading to Healer Wilson's office, Nina knocked it lightly and pushed it open for Blaise. He awarded her a small, charming smile.

"Good afternoon, Mr Zabini. What can I do for you today?" A man she assumed to be Healer Wilson greeted him from behind a mask. He was tall, wore glasses and green surgical scrubs as well as a mask.

Nina's heart rate immediately sky rocketed with one look at the doctor. She shifted behind Blaise as though she was the patient instead of him.

"I stabbed myself accidently with a shard of glass, Healer." Blaise answered with a sheepish grin.

"Ah... We always have one at this time of the year." The Healer replied in a friendly tone. He then started to work his magic, pun intended. Nina couldn't bear to look. There was only so much of gore that she could take.

"You can squeeze my hand if it hurts." She informed Blaise weakly. Her usually olive skin was now pale and she had a disgusted look on her face.

The Healer then took out a needle causing Nina to grab Blaise's hand in fright. "Now... Now... This won't hurt a bit." He assured them. Blaise looked at Nina, surprised. She held his hand in a monkey's grip.

While the Healer treated Blaise, Nina held his hand squeezing tightly.

"Giovanni, I don't know about dying from the treatment but I do know that if you continue grabbing me like that, I will die from the lack of blood circulation." He told her wearing a wry smile on his handsome, Italian face.

Nina looked down to where she held Blaise's hand in a death grip; there were whitish crescent shaped marks from her digging her nails into his skin much to her chagrin. She whipped her hand away from his almost immediately. Her body missed the warmth of his touch, she noted.

She decided to divert her thoughts elsewhere, unfortunately though apart from staring at the cracks in the dull walls of the hospital, the only other thing that she could do was to watch his ongoing treatment.

Not one for gore, she was soon sickened by the process.

"I'll be outside..." Nina barely managed as she stumbled out of the room blindly. She had rushed out feeling extremely nauseated. Her vision was a sickly yellow, her palms sweaty as she dug her perfectly manicured nails into her palms to retain her consciousness. There was a slight ringing sound in her ears and her head spun dizzily.

Blaise was the one being treated and she felt ill.

"Are you alright, Miss?" A passing nurse asked her in a kind, concerned, motherly manner.

"Need... air..." She said weakly as she forced herself not to sink to the floor.

"Goodness!" She rushed to Nina's aid. Nina barely realised that somehow the nurse had managed to bring her near to a window. She was now seated right beside one that was fully opened much to her relief.

"Put your head in between your knees, dear." The nurse helped her move, kindly.

Nina followed her instructions, a few moments passed, she was feeling slightly better. The blast of the icy wind on her face had her feeling refreshed; she no longer desired to vomit her guts out. The kind nurse had given her a glass of water and a slab of chocolate to increase her sugar level.

She leaned against the wall for a few minutes, resting her eyes when she was hit by a pleasant smell of cologne. It was familiar, it was Blaise's.

"Giovanni, you okay there?" He looked down at her apparently bewildered.

She nodded her head silently, feeling a slight burden on her head.

"Not one for gore are you?" He said in realization, his eyes twinkling with mischief.

"Want to call Daily Prophet to write an article about it?" She snapped at him rather rudely.

He sighed slightly and sat beside her, the wind blew across both their faces, mussing up Blaise Zabini's gorgeous hair.

"Want to know a secret?" He asked her. She could feel his gaze on her but she focused on not paying attention.

"-I'm deathly afraid of mistletoes." He confessed.

She scoffed at his confession even though he looked about as sombre as someone who was attending a funeral. She raised an eyebrow and scrutinized him. He did not even blink an eye.

Guilt filled her once again, Ginny was right. She could really be an egotistical bitch sometimes. She was being too hard on Blaise, she knew.

"Why?" She finally asked him. Blaise smiled wryly, a small smile that was enough to light up his handsome face.

"I kissed a girl underneath mistletoe once, let's say, things have never ever been the same." He simply answered her, still smiling softly. He was making an effort. Maybe it's time to reciprocate, she thought.

She shrugged it off, even though curiosity got the better of her. Glancing down at her lap, she noticed the large slab of wrapped chocolate. Nothing better to break the ice than chocolate right, she thought to herself.

"Chocolate...?" She hesitantly offered him with a small, pretty smile of her own.

"Don't mind if I do." He replied cockily, smirking at her while she rolled her eyes at him.

"Consider it a peace offering." She told him.

"Oh...?" He took a huge bite of the chocolate and raised an eyebrow at her, -"What did you do?"

"Well..." She looked at her palms, recalling what she had done. "Every time you supervised us, I've been nothing but a complete bitch to you. I slapped your injured arm just now. I held your hand really hard and I could not even be there for you when you were getting treated."

-"So... I'm sorry." She finally apologised, her dark eyes meaning every word.

He nodded his head lightly to show her that he had heard every word. They were quiet for a while, each munching on the candy that they shared. Apparently, the slab was too hard to be broken into two hence both of them settled with passing it to one another after taking a bite.

A few minutes were too long for Nina, "Aren't you going to apologise as well?" She demanded, her eyes flashing dangerously at the good looking bloke before her.

"Apologise?" He looked at her as though she was speaking in French. "Whatever are you apologising for?" He wondered, as though he was pure in every aspect of the way.

"Zabini...!" Nina practically growled.

"I'm serious, Giovanni. Whatever for? "He smirked, looking like the cat that got the canary.

"You know what you did..." She flared up, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

All other things lay forgotten. Nina forgot that they were in a hospital, that Blaise had gotten treated only moments before, that she had apologised for being mean.

Nina had never looked sexier than she did as a spitfire. She was practically on fire, Blaise thought to himself. Ever since he had met her, his latest hobby became riling her up.

And then he saw her at Draco's, it was fate. Of course, by then she probably hated him, probably still did. She was attracted to him to the extremes, she denied but he could tell.

"I don't know about what I did. I just know about what I want to do." They were both standing when he told her that.

His ocean blue eyes had darkened with desire, they looked like sapphires. Nina took a step back, her heart thumping when she realised what Blaise wanted. She moved further, with each step that she took, Blaise took a step forward.

Almost as though he was a predator, she was his prey. It came to a halt when Nina's back touched a wall, say ten steps later. She gasped realising that she had been defeated.

Blaise smirked lightly, his palms on the wall on both her sides. He leaned in closer till there was almost no space between them. Nina's heart thumped wildly, not in fear but in anticipation.

Slowly, their lips finally met. Blaise kissed her hard and rough with so much of passion. Nina's reply was equally the same, fiery, demanding and really hot. His lips were velvety soft as though he drowned them with lip butter every day. He had her pinned against the wall as his hands explored around her. Her hands were buried in his dark, unruly, damp curls. Both their tongues battled for dominance, making the kiss all the more exciting.

When they finally pulled away, both of them were out of breath.

"Wow..." Nina said, gasping for breath.

"Wow indeed." Blaise replied as he wiped his lips with the back of his hands.

"I think you may have just cured my irrational fear of mistletoe." Blaise informed her as something caught his eye above their heads.

Nina glanced up only to see a mistletoe hanging directly above their heads. It had been there? She hadn't noticed it earlier.

She pulled Blaise by his coat, "Well, I think we need to confirm that you've been cured."

They finally gave into their mutual attraction towards one another. And they kissed under the mistletoe for the second time that night.

* * *

><p><strong>A while later, <strong>

"How do I look?" Nina asked Blaise as she examined her reflection in one of the elaborate mirrors the Malfoys had on display in their corridor.

"Like you've just had an incredibly hot, make-out session with the sexiest man alive." Blaise answered her proudly, earning a scathing look in return.

What he said was true though, well partially anyway. She did look as though she had made out with someone before returning back to work. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips were swollen, and her usually straight black hair was a tangled mess.

"Be serious, Zabini." She chided him as she attempted to adjust her hair once again. Damn she had to forget her plum lip gloss today; the make-up would have covered her swollen lips or illusion people to think that it was caused by the lip gloss.

"I am serious." He insisted, not at all sounding serious. –"I would never lie about my skills." He told her.

"Great! I can die happy." She informed him, cheerily not really meaning it.

"You know you will." He agreed cheerily making her growl in irritation as they entered the entrance to the Malfoy Ballroom.

"You know, Zabini. As much as I'd love to wring…" Nina stopped, shocked at the sight before her. A couple locked in an almost passionate embrace.

It was none other than Draco Malfoy with his arms wrapped around her best friend, Ginny Weasley.

"What the..." Her gasp of surprise had them jumping away from each other as though they had just been electrocuted.

"We were er..." Ginny stuttered, her cheeks turning pink as she scrambled for an excuse.

Draco on the other hand stood cool as a cucumber, raising an eyebrow daringly at Nina and Blaise as though daring them to ask questions.  
>"How's the hand?" He finally asked Blaise whose lips were twitching.<p>

"All better..." Blaise raised his palm, it was as though he had never been injured, there was neither a speck of blood nor a scab, na-da!

"Nice..." Draco dismissed the topic and walked towards his best mate. –"Let's go..." As he left the room, he turned around and smirked while making eye contact with a flabbergasted Ginny.

"You can't deny it. That man has got style..." Nina sighed admiringly, rolling her eyes to herself when Blaise winked at her. –"Want to tell me what was that all about?" She looked at her best friend mischievously yet anxious to know what had transpired after her departure.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas, 3 hours before the Malfoy Christmas Ball, <strong>

"FOR THE LAST TIME NINA ALESSANDRIA ROSABELLE GIOVANNI, THERE IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN DRACO AND ME." Ginny thundered at her best friend in frustration.

"Could you scream my full name louder, I don't think the other side of the Malfoy Manor caught it." Nina replied to her irate as she pinned her jet black fringe away from her forehead.

Ginny winked at Nina knowing that she had used a low blow, Nina's full name. Nina, like many other girls hated her full name. It was too fancy and prissy to suit her, in her personal opinion.

The girls were in the grand ballroom, taking inventory of the number of masks that had been delivered by the theatre shop down in Knockturn Alley. Almost everything had been done from the previous preparations; the only thing left was champagne pyramid but that would be carried out by the house elves.

The truth was that, she didn't understand her feelings herself. Sure, there was attraction and it was definitely mutual judging by the way Draco had held her last night. She just wasn't ready to confront it with Draco. And after tonight, she may never ever get the chance to do so again, all thanks to Narcissa's scheme of finding a prospective Malfoy bride with this Ball.

A couple of hours more and the Christmas Ball would commence. It was Christmas yet neither Ginny nor Nina was feeling the Christmas spirit. In fact, Ginny was psychologically under the impression that Christmas had a few days left to go.

She had woken up with gifts and wishes as well as a short family breakfast before she set out to work. In fact, she and Nina had traded gifts and wishes whilst at work; she was a proud owner of a brand new floral print organizer which she decided that she would use at the start of the New Year.

Nina on the other hand, owned a pair of platforms from the Miranda Knightley 80's collection, a pair of shoes that she had her eye on for quite some time yet could not find the time to buy it.

"For the record, I apologised to Blaise." Nina informed her directly.

"Yeah and the Sun rises on the North." Ginny replied sarcastically as she examined the white masks one by one. Nina was working on examining the black masks.

"I'm serious...We made out under a mistletoe." Nina said.

"And my name is Julie." Ginny rolled her eyes to herself, scoffing to herself.

"Ginny... I am not joking." Nina told her solemnly, her eyes showing the depth of her words. –"Cross my heart and hope to die." She used a familiar phrase the girls used on one another when they were dead serious about something.

This caused Ginny to look up momentarily forgetting about the embroidered white masks. She gasped dramatically though not meaning to.

"Really? Merlin! Tell me everything!" Ginny demanded and Nina, being the ever fair best friend proceeded to narrate yesterday's turn of events to her.

"Whoa... You and Zabini!" Ginny exclaimed enthusiastically picturing the both of them as a couple in her head. They would look so good together.

"Now that I have told you everything, can you at least be fair and tell me what has happened between you and Draco so that we can analyse it like we just did mine?" Nina asked her impatiently.

Ginny blinked and pulled a loose strand behind her ear, "What can I say, Nina. I can't deny that I've been feeling attracted towards Draco over the last couple of days spent in the manor. He's annoying, he is snarky, enjoys tormenting me but at the same time, he has been quite sweet." She sighed, stopping her work to think about Draco.

"He sounds dreamy..." Nina sighed dreamily as she pictured the hot, platinum blonde former Slytherin.

-"He is..." Ginny giggled and told her best friend the tale of how he had requested that she dance with him so that her desire to dance at the ball would be fulfilled.

"Holy Mother of Merlin... And you're confused?" Nina practically glared at her best friend.

"I don't know, Nina. I really don't know." Ginny truly meant it. She didn't know what to think anymore, she didn't know what Draco thought of her. She didn't know anything.

"I'm sure you'll get your answers tonight." Nina comforted her best friend reassuringly.

"I hope so..." Ginny told her. And she truly did.

* * *

><p><strong>Annual Malfoy Christmas Ball,<strong>

The fairylights twinkled mischievously like stars in the blanket of snow. The midnight blue curtains were artistically tied with ribbons. Guest entered through the entrance from the second floor and debuted their way down a dark blue carpet which had silver sparkles. It had originally been a plain coloured carpet however, at Ginny's insistence Nina had conjured up sparkles and had them sprinkled like rose petals all over the floor.

According to Ginny who lived for her imagination, it was so that one could feel as though they were stepping on the sky. Champagne gushed like a waterfall in the pyramid of glasses. As expected, the gigantic Christmas tree had caught the admiring eyes of many with its transparent baubles. The diamond chandelier sparkled along the lavish decorations adding on to the grandeur. Classical music and the sound of excited chatter filled the air as members of the high society socialised with one another.

Amidst their babble, Ginny was having an inner monologue session as she walked around ensuring that everything was alright.

Who came up with the idea of stilettos? Ginny cursed as the constant ache in her feet consistently screamed suffering. She was wearing strappy, black stilettos, a mega bargain that she had gotten from a muggle shoe shop that had been closing down.

The prettier the shoe, the more uncomfortable it was, Ginny sighed wishing that she could wear her comfortable red ballerina flats. Too bad they didn't match her outfit. She was wearing a pale baby pink, sleeveless and knee length corporate dress that had been made with silk. She wore a chunky faux pearl necklace with a purple sequined and embroidered mask tied to the top of her head, like a headband. Her hair had been tied back into a stylish ponytail. Her wrists were bare except for her trusted wristwatch and she wore modest ear studs made from paste diamonds.

As she walked around supervising and getting updated on the status for each event prerequisite for example, food and beverage, logistics etc, she couldn't help but overhear some of the snarkiest conversations if possible.

The most interesting one so far had been the comment by the newly married Mrs Theodore Nott, known for her fantastic sense of fashion in the United Kingdom, she had criticised Pansy Parkinson's dress. Apparently, Pansy Parkinson resembled a banana peel in her opinion. She was wearing a bright yellow, halter, floor-length dress which had slits at both ends of her legs. She didn't look like a banana peel, to Ginny... She simply looked rather ostentatious.

Guilty as she felt for overhearing Astoria Greengrass's conversation, Ginny had secretly felt relieved that someone else wanted to stab Pansy Parkinson tonight although the reasons were polar opposites, well almost. Pansy had opened the dance floor with Draco tonight. Ginny had felt envious, really envious. She wished to at his side tonight.

She imagined herself wearing a pretty, embroidered silver dress to which Draco would compliment her saying that she looked like a pretty little snowflake. Her hair would be let loose with waves of curls. She would wear tear drop diamond paste dangly earrings...

"Ginny? Why the sad face?" Dennis came by looking at her curiously as he held a camera.

Yes, the Dennis Creevey part of the planning was still taking place. One look at Dennis Creevey earlier this evening was enough to make Narcissa's expression look as though she swallowed a wedge of lemon. The good natured person that he was, he completely laughed the insult off saying that she would be proved wrong soon enough.

"Huh? Oh nothing... these shoes are killing me!" Ginny complained as she leaned against a bare pillar.

"Why not you take them off?" Dennis suggested sympathetically, "You are standing at the masks table anyway; nobody is going to look under the table and see your bare feet. When you have to move, quickly slip them on."

"Dennis, you are a genius! I wonder why I didn't think of that earlier!" Ginny hugged him slightly.

"You were too busy pining for a certain blonde." Dennis teased her to which she swatted him.

"Remind me to kill Nina once the event is over." She told him as they walked towards the table that she was currently taking over. Dennis grabbed a piece from the canapé tray of a passing waiter.

"Mmm... this is good stuff." He informed her as he stuffed a quail egg in his mouth. There were two types of canapés being served, quail eggs with cherry tomatoes and olives with a type of herb sauce on stick as well as crackers with bits of American cheese and paprika.

"Try it..." He handed her a stick to which she refused.

"I'm not hungry, Dennis." She said. Dennis rolled his eyes, "Ah, yes... Colin did tell me of your... 'I-won't-eat-till-the-event-is-over' nerves. "

-"When was your last meal?"

"Er... I can't recall." Ginny said finally after struggling for a few seconds.

"Can you please eat something, Gin?" He pleaded with her, concern damned well visible in his blue eyes.

"I will... Later." She promised him.

"Is there any chance that a certain blonde could change your mind?" His eyes twinkled as he gave her a sly look.

"Dennis Creevey! Get away from here now!" She scolded him half laughing, half blushing as he winked at her.

"I'll be gone... but what about your infatuation?" He said dramatically as he grabbed his camera and snapped a few shots of the guests eating canapés.

Ginny shook her head to herself smiling as she arranged the masks for the third time on the table. The half-masks, ordered from a theatre shop in Knockturn Alley were of two different types, black and white.

The black ones were half-masked cignetta black with metallic sequins and slight embroidery; while they had a more masculine feel to it; many female guests were wearing them. The white ones were exactly the same except they held way more embroidery, lace and silver sequins, completely feminine although men like Blaise had worn it. Workers were required to wear purple half-masks, they weren't up to par but they were pretty.

Draco, as usual had worn a black one too. In fact, he had hardly spared her a glance when he took his mask with his dance partner, Pansy. He wasn't hard to spot on the dance floor, the only male with genuine, shiny platinum blonde hair of course that was earlier. Now, he was nowhere near the dance floor. In fact, he was nowhere to be found.

"Looking for someone?" His familiar voice came from beside her, making her yelp, startled, dropping the masks she held onto the floor.

She bent down to pick it up and he knelt beside her, helping her. "S'okay...I'll do it..." She muttered, feeling awkward. Her hands were trembling from, nerves, lack of food or Draco's presence; she couldn't tell.

"Ginny... Hey Ginny... Relax alright? I'll do it." He had apparently noticed the tension she emitted.

Draco looked absolutely divine this evening, she thought to herself. He wore black dress robes as expected. It made him look devilishly handsome; his platinum blonde hair was neatly slicked back. His robes had silver buttons that Ginny longed to trace her fingers on. The material looked expensive, far more than Ginny could ever afford. He smelt good even, a slight musky yet citrusy apple scent; Draco's scent. She longed to bury her head in his chest and just remain there forever.

Why did he bring out such desires in her?

"Ginny... Hey... Ginny? Are you alright?" He snapped his fingers in her face, snapping her back into reality.

"Oh...Yeah... I was just thinking..." She stood up, and took the masks away from him and began arranging it on the table.

"That must have hurt quite a bit." He teased giving her a sense of déjà vu.

"Oh don't worry about me... I'll be fine.." She retorted back, rolling her eyes to herself. Stupid, annoying and devastatingly handsome Draco.

"So whom were you thinking of?" He asked her as she arranged the masks with such concentration. It irked her to see one even slightly out of place.

"You..." She replied and stopped short when she realised what she had just admitted.

"I mean... I meant..."She stuttered, blood pooling at her cheeks as he smirked.

"Tell me, Ginny..." He said gently as he pulled her closer towards him, pushing a red strand away from her face.

She looked down at his expensive, polished shoes. She couldn't look him in the eye, "I was just thinking about how handsome you looked tonight."

He traced circles on her elbow, meaning to soothe her except it had the exact opposite effect.

"Just handsome...?" He teased his arms now around her waist as he looked down at her. She looked adorable pouting slightly as he coaxed her into revealing her true feelings.

"Handsome, devastatingly attractive, devilishly sexy, gorgeous..." She trailed off, her shy brown eyes meeting his grey ones as he forced her to look at him.

The guests, the ball everything remained forgotten. They were alone in their private little bubble.

"Anything else...?" He whispered softly, his breath tickling her ears.

"Draco!" She protested hotly," You are such a self..."

He covered her lips before she could say anything else. "I was thinking the same things too. Except with a few corrections."

Her eyes widened and she tried to open her mouth probably to chide him for his vanity but was hushed.

"Correction number one, it was beautiful, not handsome. Correction number two it was angelically sexy and correct number three, I was thinking about you, not me." He pulled his hand away knowing that by now she would be too speechless to say anything.

Before he could continue, they were interrupted by none other than Blaise Zabini himself.

"Hey mate, Mama Malfoy is looking for you. The Duchess of Wales wishes to introduce her daughter Lady Elena something to you. She's hot by the way. Oh... Hey Weaslette!" He greeted her pleasantly with a wink causing her to blush excessively.

Before Draco could reply, once again he was interrupted by none other than Ginny herself.

"I'll be out of your hair." She hurried off heading for the kitchens where she could work and swoon at the same time.  
>"Damn you, Zabini. Did you really have to say that?" Draco greeted his friend dryly, glaring at him.<p>

"She was getting putty in your hands...I couldn't resist." Blaise told him wickedly.

"Is there really a Duchess of Wales?" Draco asked his best mate, seeming bored at the prospective of being introduced to a Lady.

"Nope... It's a Duke of Wales and he has three little boys but Mama Malfoy wants you to come for dinner anyway."

Dinner was a fairly quick affair as everyone was more interested in the dancing part of the Masquerade of Mystery themed Malfoy Christmas Ball. Ginny had helped with handing the appetizers over to the waiters and instructing them to watch their steps. The mask, while pretty could be fairly obstructive.

"Be careful!" She instructed the waiters as they all walked out of the huge kitchen with their respective trays of goodies. There was pin drop silence after they left; Ginny was crossing things out on her checklist. Nina was in charge of ensuring the hospitality outside. Being an automatic member of the high society herself, Ginny had thrust her job to Nina as she would be more familiar with the faces as well as fine dining etc.

Ginny was more than happy to be away from the world. Draco's words had kept repeating themselves in her head. Her cheeks ached from smiling so much. Her heart still thumped madly. She was still obsessing over him, so much she didn't even realise that someone else was present in the kitchen.

"A little bird told me that you don't eat till the event is over." Draco asked her as he stood at the entrance, his arms folded as he sauntered towards her.

"How was the meeting with Lady Elena?" She countered back, feeling more confident now. Her heart rate had increased slightly. Draco was here to finish what they had started.

"Non-existent..." He dismissed her bluntly. If Lady Elena did exist, Draco's lack of interest in her would make her suicidal.

He held her by an elbow; his grip was strong but not painful, "You haven't eaten?" He demanded.

She shook her head, "Nerves..."

"That's about to change." He declared just as a waiter walked in with two plates of food. He placed it in front of them much to Ginny's surprise. He brought wine glasses and poured them both a glass of red wine.

Ginny looked at Draco, not knowing what to say. He looked right back at her, adamant to change this habit of hers.

"Let's eat." He said as he cut himself a piece from what appeared to be steak.

Ginny looked down at her food feeling slightly repulsed. On an ordinary day, Ginny loved her food, today however was anything but ordinary.

Draco sighed looking at the impossible girl in front of him, what could he do to make her eat?

He mused to himself as she stared at her food, stricken.

"Jean... Could you bring dessert? A plate will suffice." He instructed the waiter who had served them earlier.

The waiter brought them a slice of cake, a vanilla cream based cake with chocolate sponge. It was decorated with strawberries.

"You can take my plate away, I shall have dessert." Draco said as he pulled the cake towards him from where he stood.

Using a dessert spoon, he took a large bite of the cake. He winced and shuddered managing to swallow it all down.

"This is disgusting!" He complained as he wiped his mouth with a napkin. Ginny looked up in interest.

"Really?" She asked curiously.

"The icing is so ... I cannot even begin to describe it." He told her. Truth be told, he just didn't know how to describe it.

"Let me try..." He made move to grab a spoon from her but before he could, she had taken his spoon away from him!

Carefully, she took a little bit of icing and put it in her mouth. "Its fine, Draco. You're just being a big baby!" She rolled her eyes at his tantrum.

"It's terrible! It's horrible, nauseating...!" He struggled for words to convey his message.

"Let me take out the icing for you." She grabbed another spoon and carefully cleaned the chocolate sponge of any vanilla based icing.

"There... all done!" She smiled at him before putting the spoon filled with white icing in her mouth. Draco mentally patted himself on the back, mission accomplished.

"More cake?" He offered her but she declined. Draco wanted her to eat more. All night, he looked out for her, she looked really stressed.

He took a piece of cheese cracker from the tray of canapés that was kept around them. The waiters had stopped serving the canapés as the night commenced on and snacks became dinner.

He took a neat bite of the cracker, the remaining piece left in his hand.

Ginny looked at him, astounded. "Is that how you eat crackers?" He nodded.

She looked appalled, "Do you actually enjoy it like that?"

He shrugged, "Never really thought about it... Why? How do you eat crackers?"

"Like this..." Ginny demonstrated, she picked up a piece of crackers and cheese from the tray of canapés and popped it directly into her mouth.

"Mmmmm... Yummy!" She moaned and licked her lips as Draco watched in fascination. She popped another into her mouth and motioned for Draco to do the same.

Which he did! Crackers and cheese had never tasted better! Draco thought to himself as he felt the texture and flavour of the melting cheese in his mouth.

They munch on crackers and cheese a little before Draco took the tray with the other set of canapés, quail eggs with cherry tomatoes, green olives and a type of herb sauce.

"Do you want to try it?" He asked her. She shook her head, she didn't really fancy quail eggs.

He popped the entire egg into his mouth and chewed on it as though it was candy. She watched him, intrigued yet disgusted at the same time. He was about to do the same with the cherry tomato when she reached out and took a bite from it. Cherry tomatoes had officially replaced strawberries when it came to seduction while eating. Ginny had looked so unintentionally seductive with her lush lips wrapped around the red cherry tomato.

A drop of juice made its way down her lips; Draco reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. Ginny's breath was caught in her throat. He leaned forward, his hand now caressing her cheek. His arms around her waist, Ginny closed her eyes in anticipation...

"Draco... Mama..." Blaise trailed off when he noticed that he had caught them together for the second time that night. His grinned widened, -"Damn, I'm really being a third wheel."

"You think?" Draco practically growled in frustration, glaring fiercely at his best friend.

"Sorry mate... Mama Malfoy wants you to make a speech." He informed him although his attention was on the uncomfortable Ginny Weasley.

"It's Christmas, not my wedding. Mother can be so absurd sometimes." He sighed, resignedly. He took hold of Ginny's hand and pulled her along with him as he stalked out of the kitchen.

At the ballroom, Ginny had resumed her original position at the mask table. She slipped off her uncomfortable shoes and maintained a smile for the guests. Draco stood by the entrance staircase, standing on one of the higher floors in successful attempts to command attention. He was scowling yet even then, he looked handsome. Like a broody bad boy, Ginny could feel her heart melting as she watched him.

"Believe me when I say that I am not pleased to be standing here making a speech..." He started of earning a pointedly disapproving look from his mother. "-It's pointless. I was asked to stand here so that I can close the Ball by picking a date of my choice and asking her to dance with me." A murmur of excitement raced through the crowd of single young women.

"In other words, the Belle of the Ball...Whom, I probably will have to date... You get the picture..." He sighed; looking as though that was the last thing he wanted to do.

"- I was presented with many... interesting options but never the one that caught my eye." His gaze was now on Ginny who felt as though her heart was in her throat.

-"The only one who truly caught my eye didn't even try to do so, without her efforts, none of you would be complimenting Mother at the beautiful decorations and the organized planning for this event. I'd like to take this moment out to ask all of you to give it up for Ginny Weasley and Nina Giovanni co-owners of In Events Management without whom, this night wouldn't have been made possible." Ginny gasped her hand at her throat.

She looked for Nina only to find her looking at her from another corner in shock as they were embraced with applauses echoing throughout the room. Draco's mercury eyes were still on Ginny as he continued.

"The true Belle of the Ball is the one who took out the time to organize it, ensure its perfection. Ginny Weasley, may I have this dance with you?" He asked her as he walked forward to where she was standing at the small insignificant corner. Time had flown and soon enough there was no distance between both of them.

For the second time in less than two days, Draco was on his knees presenting her with a white mask. Ginny, still looking stunned put her hand forward to help Draco up. Although it wasn't in her intention to dance with him, he stood up, pulled her along and brought her to the dance floor amidst the thundering applause. He had ignored her protests while he brought her under the diamond chandelier.

"Draco... I can't dance..." Ginny told him shakily.

He raised an eyebrow, "We just danced yesterday, Ginny. If this is about..." She covered his mouth extending the same favour he had to her a while ago.

"I'm not wearing any shoes." She told him, looking down at her bare feet. Her nails were painted with light pink nail polish.

He looked down, realisation evident on his face. "So... We can change that..." Before she could say anything, he took off his expensive shoes and tossed them to the side as though they were not even worth a Knut. Members of the high society watched them much to Ginny's embarrassment and Draco's devil-may-care attitude.

"Much better..." He smiled at her gently. Ginny wanted to cry. Draco was barking mad!

He pulled her closer to him forcing her to put her feet on his as he steered them around. The tune they swayed to was familiar, it was the one they had danced to the night before, Ginny realised. Draco grinned back at her, knowing what she had realised.

"Thank you for this." She said sincerely as she leaned in his arms, forgetting about the rest of the world. The night had never seemed better.

"Nothing you don't deserve. Although it was my pleasure all the same..." He stroked her pony tail. –"Care to tell me why are you barefooted?"

"My feet hurt..." She explained. He nodded in understanding.

"Ah, women... The more uncomfortable the shoe looks, the more they want them." He chuckled lightly at his own theory.

"Shut up Draco!" Ginny slapped his arm lightly, smiling at him.

His grey eyes darkened to the colour of stones as he took all of her in. She looked beautiful tonight even though what she was wearing was not up to par. She no longer had her purple mask on her head; instead, she wore the white mask while she gave Draco the purple mask to put into his pocket for safe-keeping. The white mask enhanced her blush and gave her a creams and roses complexion. Her cinnamon eyes held intrigue in them.

Slowly he pulled her mask off even though he had just put in on moments before.

"I've wanted to do this all night." His grip around her tightened, he leaned forward.

Aware of all the people who were observing, Ginny covered his lips with her hand shyly earning a kiss on her fingers.

"For the record, Mr Malfoy, I don't kiss people on Christmas unless it's underneath mistletoe."

"Allow me to fulfil your wish, Miss Weasley." When Draco had accio-ed a small piece of mistletoe decor toward them, Ginny hadn't realised.

"Merry Christmas, Ginny." He held up the mistletoe leaning forward to make his lips meet her soft ones.

Draco forgot about the mistletoe as he released his hold on it. He pulled Ginny in to kiss her senselessly, everything else be damned. He kissed her gently yet passionately enough to make her realise how much he wanted her. His feelings were conveyed through that kiss. Ginny kissed him back, shyly at first but she became bolder as time went by. They were crazy about each other.

The mistletoe didn't fall; instead it attached itself to the diamond chandelier above their heads looking as though it belonged there.

They pulled away from one another only to have Ginny breathlessly wish Draco a Merry Christmas before he pulled her in for another kiss.

It was truly a merry Christmas as Draco Malfoy kissed the Belle of the Malfoy ball under the mistletoe for the second time that night.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So 'Blanina' got an ending and Ginny was the Belle of the Ball. This is the longest chapter I have ever written in my entire life.<strong>_

_**We have officially reached the end of Under the Mistletoe! I fulfilled a New Year's resolution! I promised to finish this fic by V-Day! And I did! :D **_

_**Thank you so much for a****_ll your supportive reviews! I'm so glad that many of you love this light-hearted piece of Drinny fiction. Please do leave me a review and let me know what you think of this chapter. _**_

_**Are Draco and Ginny officially together? **_

_**Are Blaise and Nina together? **_

_**Did Dennis do a good job? **_

_**Was Narcissa happy with the event planning? **_

_**What about Parvati's wedding? **_

_**These and many more are the following questions that remained unanswered with the end of this piece of work. **_

_**Anybody up for a sequel? :p **_

_**I must confess, I have an idea for a sequel, a V-Day special but my exams are coming up and I haven't been getting any studying done thanks to all my projects. If you want me to work on a sequel, do leave a review – If I receive more than 85 reviews, I'll post a sequel soon enough.**_

_**Till then, review, be happy and au revoir! XOXO **_

_**P.S: For anyone who is wondering, I haven't abandoned WFD, I promise! :)**_


	9. Author's Note on a New Story

_**A/N: **_

_**Hi there! **_

_**It's been a while since I've posted anything on these fics.**_

_**I hope I've managed to keep you interested in reading more of my works thus far and if the answer to that is a yes, READ ON. **_

_**It's time for a little bit of shameless advertising! **_

_**I've started a new story and it's a little different from the stories I've written thus far. **_

_**The story is of a romance/drama genre and of course, it's DRINNY! **_

_**It is titled, Caged, and here is the summary. **_

_**Post - war Hogwarts. As the girlfriend of the Chosen One, Ginny is crowned Princess of Hogwarts. She is plunged into a world of superficiality where everything is supposedly picture perfect and she works hard to maintain that façade.**_

_**Through a series of encounters, her delusions that her life was perfectly fine gets shattered. Sshe gets to know a Slytherin bad boy with demons of his own. He makes her feel alive, happy but can a deflected former Death-eater and a princess ever truly be together? **_

_**So, I hope I've kept you interested enough to check out the story!**_

_**As I'm really stepping out of my comfort zone with this one, I appreciate all the feedback I can get! (hence the ad) **_

_**Do alert, review & if you really really like it then favourite! I'll love you forever! **_

_**Go check it out right away! **_

_**On another note, I hope everyone is doing well and having an amazing summer!**_

_**MBAxoxo**_


End file.
